


Баки Барнс: драбблы разных лет

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Баки-центрик, не связанные между собой драбблы разных лет, периодически стекло, периодически флафф, периодически юст. Рейтинг в пределах G - PG-13, изредка R.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	1. Стив/Баки, преслэш

Написано в апреле 2014.  
Баки, Стив, преслэш. Вскоре после событий Зимнего солдата.

Стив всё ещё редко может уговорить Баки просто сходить куда-нибудь – погулять или в кино, или ещё куда-то, но сегодня ему это удаётся.  
Они сидят под матерчатым светлым зонтом за столиком в маленькой уличной кафешке, из чьего-то окна двумя этажами выше доносится приглушенно бодрая прилипчивая мелодия, что-то очень популярное в последнее время, но Стив как ни пытается, не может припомнить название. Официантка весело болтает с единственной, кроме них, посетительницей, прижав к себе пустой металлический поднос, даже в тени светло мигающий при каждом её движении. Солнце отражается в чайной ложке, сиротливо лежащей рядом с нетронутым кофе, Баки, глубже надвинув кепку, безучастно следит за мальчиком, играющим с собакой на траве.  
Стиву вдруг до зуда в руке хочется в пальцы карандаш. И он говорит, сразу, не думая, как раньше, не успев остановить себя, или выбрать слова:  
\- Я тогда очень любил рисовать её, - Баки переводит на него всё тот же нечитаемый взгляд, и Стив заканчивает, с неловкой нерадостной улыбкой: - Ямочку на твоём подбородке.  
В груди вдруг щемит так, что ощущение почти физическое, и Стив не замечает, как гнёт ложечку, которую вертел в руке. Музыка, и смех официантки, лай собаки и далёкий шум автомобилей словно глохнут на какое-то время.  
Баки молча смотрит на него.  
\- Можно? – тихо спрашивает Стив, взгляд Баки становится настороженным и хмурым, но он всё ещё молчит и не отодвигается, когда Стив медленно через стол протягивает свою руку и обводит большим пальцем линию челюсти, подбородок, ямочку на подбородке, несколько раз. А потом выше, уголок губ, скулу, надбровные дуги.  
Баки следит взглядом за лицом Стива, не шевелясь, а потом осторожно отстраняется и говорит:  
\- Пойдём.  
Стив кивает, встаёт, кладёт на стол деньги, и они уходят.  
Проходят ещё четыре месяца, прежде чем он обводит эту ямочку губами, и Баки ему позволяет.


	2. Зимний Солдат, Стив. Джен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в апреле 2014, сразу после выхода КА:ЗС.  
> Зимний Солдат, Стив.

Баки теперь мало говорит, только короткими смысловыми фразами, ничего лишнего, будто у него ограниченное количество слов и нельзя тратить их зря. Стаканы с молоком выскальзывают из его руки чаще, чем с соком или водой, он просыпается по несколько раз каждую ночь, но ни разу не зовёт Стива, и какие-то темы они никогда не затрагивают.  
Стив привык к этому, быстро – больно было, может, первые пару дней, потом он просто перестал замечать, но ему повезло, как никогда в жизни, со всеми её чудесами, случившимися с простым бруклинским мальчишкой-кожа-да-кости: Баки жив. Жив и остальное неважно. Они научатся всему заново.  
Но в этот раз Баки говорит, ровно и размеренно. Он смотрит в окно, сложив руки на груди, и Стив видит его только в пол-оборота, живое плечо, металлическую кисть, скулу, обласканную лучами закатного солнца.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался, - говорит Баки.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался. Твой друг. Я не знаю его, не помню и не знаю, и мне страшно, что он придёт в мою голову, и выкинет меня вон. И я исчезну.  
Металлическая рука сжимает предплечье живой так, что кожа белеет.  
\- Я не хочу исчезать, - тихо растерянно говорит Баки. – Я не хочу.  
Стив стискивает зубы так, что ноют челюсти. Он не может подобрать ответ.


	3. Вопросы - ответы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в мае 2014 после выхода КА:ЗС в подарок БЕРЭЛЭ МУШКА.  
> Стив/Баки, почти флирт, почти флафф.

Они сидят за столиком в летнем кафе. Баки расслабленный, мягкий, сидит на солнечной стороне, - мало кто так садится, все прячутся от жары - и удовольствие, которое он получает от горячего солнечного тепла, разливающегося по коже, слепящего глаза, почти осязаемо. Баки с ленивым весёлым одобрением наблюдает за проходящими мимо девушками: крепкие голые коленки, летящие волосы, радостный смех.  
Стив наблюдает за Баки.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает он, не успевая себя остановить, хотя и так понятно, что сейчас должно быть у Баки в голове.  
Баки переводит на него взгляд, поднимает брови, смеётся. Когда смех затихает, улыбка почему-то кажется более блёклой, чем до этого, выражение глаз теряется в упавшей тени.  
\- Девчонки ничуть не меняются. Только длина юбок.  
Баки снова ухмыляется, подмигивает:  
\- И в этом что-то есть, а, Стиви?  
Стив вдруг отчётливо видит, что это совсем не то, что Баки хотел бы сказать на самом деле, но тот никогда не позволяет быть себе слабым со Стивом, ни в чём. Иногда Стив думает, задевает ли его это.  
Иногда он точно знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Как раньше мне нравилось больше.  
Баки фыркает, качает головой:  
\- Видит бог, я и не ждал другого ответа. Скорее солнце сядет на востоке, чем Стив Роджерс поменяется.  
Стив пожимает плечами, улыбается его улыбке в ответ, но сам знает, что получается плохо.  
\- Раньше было больше тайны. Больше… предвкушения.  
Баки задирает брови в притворном изумлении, и слушает с явным вниманием, и Стив уже видит вопросы, теснящиеся на его закушенных, пытающихся сдержать усмешку губах.  
\- Мы что-то берегли друг для друга. А сейчас всё напоказ.  
Баки снова качает головой, и в его улыбке неожиданно серьёзное тепло, как и в его голосе:  
\- Всегда поражался, почему тебя, с такими вот принципами, с руками не отхватывают. Ну не может же быть, чтобы все девчонки были слепыми.  
Стив усмехается:  
\- Кажется, твои принципы девчонкам нравились больше.  
Баки подмигивает улыбающейся ему хорошенькой официантке.  
\- Я просто не был так щепетилен и пользовался моментом.  
Стив вспоминает как Баки, оживлённый, оглушительно красивый, с сияющими интересом глазами, окидывал взглядом понравившуюся девушку, и улыбался ей, зовуще, лукаво, искренне и самую малость – самую малость – взволнованно, словно он действительно ещё не знал каким будет ответ, и это, последнее, наверное, подкупало больше всего. Или так было для Стива.  
Пока Стив думает об этом, улыбка Баки, давно начавшая бледнеть, завядает окончательно. Глаза у него усталые, он не провожает взглядом прохожих, только смотрит куда-то вперёд.  
Стив никогда не задаёт этот вопрос, вопрос не грызёт его, не беспокоит по-настоящему, но всегда возвращается: как тебе здесь? как тебе всё это?  
Стив считает вопрос нечестным, и глупым, всё равно ничего не поменять, но ему хочется знать, что думает Баки, и не хочется одновременно.  
Не хочется сильнее, хотя и не всегда.  
\- Пойдём? – предлагает Стив, видя перемену в его настроении.  
Баки кивает, встаёт, одёргивает куртку, поправляет перчатку на левой руке – жарко, но жары он не боится. Стив кивает официантке – они расплатились ещё у кассы, - и они медленно идут по аллее прочь. Тени от листвы кружевные, бегут перед ними по асфальту, гул машин, конечно, слышен, но будто издалека.  
Баки говорит, так, словно продолжает давно начатый разговор, и Стив вздрагивает, понимая, что он всё-таки ляпнул что-то вслух, тогда, задумавшись.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что всё это, - он кивает головой на пространство перед собой, - должно бесить меня. Кое-что, конечно, бесит, - он усмехается криво. – Щит, например. Правительство. Что ничего не поменялось. Даже, как будто, стало хуже.  
Он молчит несколько шагов, и Стив его не прерывает, только сжимает пальцы в кулак, до боли.  
\- Помню всё урывками, ты знаешь. Но войну помню. Не стоило на неё идти. А уж когда ты там появился, ты даже не представляешь себе, как я был зол. Все эти окопы думал: главное, Стиви дома. Главное, что он не здесь, господи, как хорошо, что его здесь нет.  
Стив молчит, ему кажется, он глубоко под водой, каждый шаг даётся с трудом. Баки здесь уже год с лишним, и он не говорил об этом никогда.  
Стив помнит, что ни разу – за всё время, ни разу, с самого её начала – не думал, что мог бы не пойти на войну.  
Он протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Баки. Баки хмыкает, благодарно пожимает его пальцы, но руку убирает, Баки, всё и всегда делавший напоказ, на самом деле ненавидит открываться кому-то.  
\- Я рад, когда вижу всё это. Девушек, пробки, разжиревших на фастфуде боровов, продажных политиков, загрязнение окружающей среды, вымирающих канадских зябликов… – он фыркает, невесело и весело одновременно, но взгляд уже отогревается. Стиву вдруг до судороги в мышцах хочется остановиться и обнять его, сжать так крепко, как хватит сил, и он снова стискивает пальцы, чтобы сдержаться.  
\- Я рад, Стиви, ты даже не представляешь как. Всё лучше, чем там. Я смотрю на них, и думаю, что никто из них никогда этого не видел. Может, за это мы и сражались.  
_«Может, - только может быть - за это и стоило сражаться»._  
Стив всё-таки сгребает его за руку, крепко, стискивает кисть, не давая вырваться.  
Баки фыркает, потом тихо смеётся, поглядывая на него искоса, Стив видит все его не сказанные подколки и чувствует, как становятся горячее кончики ушей – но не выпускает.  
\- Я всё ещё не собираюсь плакать, дружище, - говорит, усмехаясь, Баки.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Стив, - что-то попало в глаз, я понимаю.  
Баки толкает его руку локтём и, наконец, тень уходит из его глаз.  
\- Ещё пару метров так, - он покачивает их сцепленными пальцами, - и я потребую свиданье. Строгие нравы, знаешь ли, я очень старомодный.  
Стив пожимает плечами и смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Идёт, - просто говорит он.


	4. Душ. Баки-центрик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Май 2014. Жизнеутверждающий тлен.

Мысль о д _у_ ше вызывает у него тёмный, удушливый ужас, так, что сразу же подскакивает сердечный ритм. Мысль о том, что Стив поймёт, в насколько он на самом деле жалком состоянии, вызывает отвращение.  
Поэтому он загоняет себя под душ раз в день, стараясь подгадать момент, когда Стив куда-нибудь уйдёт, и оттягивая с мытьём до последнего.   
Его начинает тошнить ещё от одной только мысли, знобит, пересыхает в горле, и он смеётся нервно, - благо, Стива уже нет в квартире, можно себя не сдерживать, - и такая же ерунда, даже хуже, была с молоком.  
Господи, молоко, обычное, вашу мать, коровье молоко, серьёзно, и это чертовски смешно – могло бы быть, если бы не было так дерьмово.   
С молоком было хуже, да, но и справляться он учился благодаря молоку.   
Стива не будет ещё долго, ещё целых часа полтора, Сокол зазвал его поприсутствовать на занятии.  
Стив, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы он тоже пошел, каждый раз хочет – Баки видит это по его глазам, чуть склонённой голове, просьбой, которую не произносят вслух, но предпочитает отшучиваться: брось, Стиви, я даже сам с собой толком не могу поделиться воспоминаниями, что уж говорить о том, чтобы делиться с другими. Иди один, дружище, передавай птичке привет.   
Стив и это принимает без вопросов, каждый раз, и Баки провожает его до дверей, стоит, опёршись плечом о косяк, поднимает угол губ в усмешке, наблюдая, как Стив надевает кроссовки.  
Стив всегда напоследок окидывает его серьёзным, тревожным взглядом, никакая улыбка не скрывает этого – и это могло бы бесить, но Баки способен думать только о предстоящей экзекуции, он еле заставляет себя стоять спокойно.  
\- Буду часа через два, - предупреждает Стив, тоже всегда, как будто Баки мог бы не запомнить, и он фыркает, на миг расслабляясь:   
\- Иди уже. Капитан Америка.  
Ему надо знать, что Стив ушёл, он должен в этом убедиться.  
…Стива не будет ещё долго, и Баки бездумно, беспокойно слоняется из угла в угол. Перебирает какие-то бумаги, альбомы с рисунками – ничего не видя, - каналы по телевизору. Пробует отжиматься. Тошнота накатывает волнами, в сторону ванной он старается не смотреть. Движения минутной стрелки то выпадают из внимания, как в тумане, он не замечает, будто впав в какой-то транс, как убегает время, – то впечатываются, ввинчиваются в барабанные перепонки каждым щелчком.   
Ещё полчаса. Стив вернётся через полчаса.  
Баки садится на диван, вцепляется пальцами в волосы, дышит размеренно, на счёт, пытаясь успокоиться. Футболка на спине промокает от пота, в висках стучит, но он упорно считает себе: раз-два-вдох, три-четыре-выдох.  
Стрелка утекает ещё на пять минут вперёд, и это – всё. Больше медлить нельзя. Баки закрывает глаза и представляет себе лицо Стива, если тот вдруг сейчас зайдёт. Это его костыль, его якорь, его электрошок. Он представляет, как Стив видит его таким, и медленно, через сопротивление, горячей неповоротливой волной от груди и до кончиков пальцев его окатывает отвращением и злостью. Нормальной, здоровой злостью, и он любуется ею, гордится ею, злость его достижение, злость у него есть всего 4 дня. Он держится за эту злость, делает три глубоких вдоха и поднимается.  
Путь до душевой кабины ему кажется самым долгим в его жизни.  
Кажется таким каждый раз, и каждый раз он его преодолевает.

Баки стягивает одежду слепо, неловко, как во сне – несколько раз пытался сделать это побыстрее, дёргал лихорадочно, и, конечно, рвал. Поэтому теперь он медлит, непослушными, ватными пальцами тянет, в несколько попыток, и, наконец, всё. Он ещё какое-то время проводит так, стоит и просто дышит, раз-два-три-вдох, четыре-пять-шесть-выдох.   
А потом встряхивает головой и в один шаг заходит в душевую кабину, и механическим, шарнирным движением задвигает дверцу за собой.  
Какая-то извращённая необходимость довести это до конца, не оставить себе ни единой поблажки.

…Баки смутно надеется, что потом, когда-нибудь, это упрямство не отступать даже в мелочах оправдает себя. Поможет ему твёрже встать на ноги. 

Накатывает паника, острая и бьющая под дых – как всегда, и как всегда неожиданно. В глазах темнеет, он бестолково мечется по кабинке, бьётся плечом, коленом, спиной, боль только подстёгивает, задевает что-то рукой – и сверху падает струя воды.  
Тёплые капли стекают по волосам, по лицу, вода разбивается о плечи, сбегает по спине – и это чуть-чуть приводит в чувство. Он опирается руками о стенку душа, колени дрожат. Первые несколько раз он оседал на дно, обнимал себя руками и, кажется, начинал скулить.

…Он выгрызает у себя возможность стоять со всей доступной ему яростью. 

Руки подгибаются, его мотыляет периодически, когда он теряет равновесие, но он стоит, стоит, стоит, и повторяет вслух, как мантру, вода заливается в рот:  
\- Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс. Три. Два. Пять. Пять. Семь. Сержант. Джеймс. Бьюкенен…  
Вода бежит и бежит, он глотает её иногда, иногда закашливается, и чернота перед глазами немного редеет.  
Он одной рукой, наощупь со второй попытки нашаривает полочку, роняя что-то, находит мочалку, сжимает её в ком. 

…Стив шутливо выговаривает ему потом за эти флакончики, шампуни, и он смеётся: ну хватит быть занудой, Стиви, ты будто моя жена. Немного беспорядка никогда не повредит.  
Стив качает головой, всегда, он явно так не считает, но улыбается и не спорит. Баки помнит, - не очень многое, но это точно - что также было и до сыворотки, и до войны.

Баки отрывается от спасительной стенки, как отрываются от единственной опоры, как выпускают из рук спасательный круг, утопая, и несколько секунд стоит, дрожа, зажмурившись, а потом быстро, судорожно водит мочалкой по плечам, спине, груди.  
Когда-нибудь, сквозь мутную пелену обещает он себе каждый раз, когда-нибудь ему хватит выдержки на мыло, или даже гель для душа, с каким-нибудь дурацким прилипчивым цветочным запахом. Когда-нибудь.   
Когда-нибудь.  
Раньше он говорил себе то же самое про мочалку. Он знает, что сдержит слово.  
Он тяжело опирается о полочку, возвращая мочалку на место, выключает воду и, не сразу цепляя пальцами, отодвигает дверцу.  
Баки окатывает холодным воздухом, он дышит глубоко – уже на автомате на счёт, даже не считая – и выходит, придерживаясь за пластик кабинки. Шлёпает босыми ногами по плитке, не глядя стягивает с вешалки большое пушистое полотенце и выходит из ванной.  
В гостиной ещё свежее, за окном сияет солнце, комната утопает в его свете, всё кажется позолоченным, тёплым, живым.  
Баки снова вдыхает – уже не в ритм, глубоко, медленно, с наслаждением, и на него накатывает такое облегчение, что хочется смеяться.  
Кончилось. На сегодня – кончилось.  
Он неторопливо, сдерживая себя, вытирается, кровь несётся по венам пузырьками, искрами, как шампанское, хочется пробежать десятка два кругов по парку, хочется петь, и он всё-таки смеётся, захлёбываясь, торжествующе – можно, пока один!   
Потом снова долго дышит на счёт, ненавидел истерики и раньше.  
Отшвыривает полотенце на диван, натягивает чистые брюки, футболку, и кондиционером от них пахнет просто одуряюще.

\- Я смотрю, ванную ты уже облагородил? – говорит Стив, вернувшись, и ему совсем не надо идти проверять, мокрые следы отсвечивают на паркете, он улыбается, смотрит, чуть наклонив голову, чуть подняв бровь.  
Баки потягивается до хруста, поднимаясь с дивана, и подмигивает ему:  
\- Ну не будь же занудой, Стиви. Такое чувство, будто тебе девяносто пять.


	5. Это не был мой первый поцелуй с 45го

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Май 2014. Старбакс. Флафф.  
> Написано по заявке: Пост муви, ER. Наташа проболталась, что «после 1945го» капитан успел с кем-то поцеловаться (кроме нее :D). Баки начинает выяснять, с кем.  
> 

\- Соседка-медсестра-агент, - приподняв брови, чуть вопросительно, предполагает Баки.  
Стив смотрит непонимающе, но молча ждёт продолжения.  
\- Ей не понравилось, и она тебя отшила.  
\- Что?.. – хмурится Стив. – Баки?  
Баки переводит на него взгляд, и Стив, наконец, замечает, какие там пляшут черти. Он стонет, растирает лицо рукой, а потом складывает руки на коленях, обречённо, и спрашивает:  
\- Что на этот раз?  
И сам поражается, какое тепло звучит в голосе.  
Баки смотрит на него, прищурившись, смакуя, с каким-то новым интересом, и Стив чувствует одновременно, как горячо становится в груди, и как в предчувствии подвоха холодком продирает вдоль позвоночника.  
Хитрые морщинки в уголках глаз Баки становятся глубже.  
\- Ничего, - вскидывая брови, заверяет он.  
\- Я не буду в это играть, - предупреждает Стив.  
\- А кто тут играет? – удивляется Баки, и усмешка распирает его изнутри, сдерживаемая изо всех сил, подрагивает в уголках губ, и Стив бездумно любуется им несколько секунд, а потом поджимает под себя одну ногу и разворачивается на диване так, чтобы быть с Баки лицом к лицу.  
\- Ну хорошо. Ладно. Я слушаю.  
\- Да ничего особенного. Я просто думаю, кто бы это мог быть.  
\- И кто же? – смирившись, вступает в игру Стив.  
\- Вот и меня волнует тот же вопрос, - фыркает Баки. – Как же так, Стиви, я думал, ты от меня ничего не скрываешь.  
Стив смотрит на него прямо, чуть наклонив голову, улыбаясь. Он ничего не скрывает от Баки, и не стал бы в любом случае.  
\- Чем скорее я пойму, о чем ты, тем быстрее мы начнём искать ответ.  
\- О нет, - смеётся Баки, - тогда я лишусь половины удовольствия. Так не пойдёт.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно соглашается Стив, глубоко вздыхает, садится ровнее и ждёт.  
\- Это могла быть какая-нибудь ловкая девчонка, спасённая бесстрашным Капитаном Америка. Случайно не из тех, кого ты вытащил во время нападения читаури?  
Стив хмурится, всё ещё не понимая, к чему Баки клонит. А тот наклоняется ближе, улыбается хитро, мягко, несносно, так близко, что Стив чувствует тепло его дыхания.  
\- Порыв благодарности, всё такое, даже Капитан Нравственность не осудит,- предполагает Баки негромко, вкрадчиво, глядя ему в глаза, Стив сглатывает, и качает головой.  
\- Всё ещё не улавливаю мысль.  
Баки откидывается назад, вздыхает.  
\- Хотя, конечно, маловероятно. Ваш поцелуй уже лежал бы на ютюбе. Сейчас умудряются снимать одной рукой, как аллигатор обгладывает вторую, так что воинственные инопланетяне свидетелей бы не остановили.  
\- Наташа, - с досадой заключает Стив, откидываясь плечом на спинку дивана, и чувствует, как – ещё полгода назад начисто забытое ощущение – кровь приливает к лицу, слабо, но всё-таки.  
Баки нетерпеливо отмахивается:  
\- Про Наташу я уже знаю, она сама рассказала.  
\- Ты виделся с Наташей, - поясняет Стив.  
Баки ухмыляется, весело и сочувствующе.  
\- «Это не был мой первый поцелуй с 45го», - цитирует он, и продолжает, разводя руками, вскидывая бровь:  
\- Пойми меня правильно, Наташу я всецело одобряю, Стиви, а вот медсестра как-то мимо.  
\- Это была не Шэрон, - говорит Стив.  
\- Я догадался, - фыркает Баки. – Но если это девчонка, не-благодарность и не-отшила, то я не понимаю, как ты умудрился встретить меня всё ещё холостым.  
\- Может, не срослось?- предлагает Стив, усмехаясь мягко.  
Баки качает головой.  
\- Хотелось бы мне в это верить, Стиви, хотелось бы мне в это верить. Но по всему выходит, придётся мне идти бить морду Старку, - он вздыхает. - Давно собирался, чего уж там.  
Баки хорошо относится к Тони, эти двое между собой ладят гораздо лучше, чем сам Стив с гением-миллионером-плейбоем-филантропом, но усмешка Баки всё равно неуловимо темнеет.  
Стив фыркает, потом утыкается лицом в свою руку, лежащую на спинке дивана, и смеётся. Всё ещё смеясь, садится ровно, отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Не угадал.  
\- Тогда кто? – вновь вскидывает брови Баки. – Не томи, Стиви.  
\- Ну нет. Не могу же я лишать тебя половины удовольствия, - улыбается Стив.  
Баки смеётся тоже, признавая, один-один, потом смех стихает, и Стив чувствует, как горячая волна проходит по телу от его ответного взгляда.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно, - кивает Баки. – Клинт? Одобряю, вполне в моём вкусе.  
Стив пинает его ногу, вполовину в шутку, вполовину всерьёз.  
\- Ох, боже, Стиви, - хохочет Баки, - что за кровожадный взгляд? У меня, если тебе интересно, личной жизни не было с 44го, обнимался только с автоматами.  
Стив чувствует себя так, словно ему только что за шиворот высыпали льда.  
Баки замечает, конечно, хмурится, пинает в ответ.  
\- Брось, - говорит он, - это мы уже проходили.  
Стив хмыкает, избегая его взгляда, снова трёт рукой лицо.  
\- Хилл отпадает, она бы тебе не далась. Про Фьюри я даже думать не хочу, серьёзно, Стив, если это он, пожалуйста, никогда, просто никогда не дай мне об этом узнать, ври что хочешь, как угодно.  
Стив качает головой, и в горле ещё ком, он цепляется за ничего не значащее.  
\- Я не умею врать.  
\- О, это точно, - фыркает Баки, всё-таки ловит его взгляд и не позволяет отводить глаз, усмехается мягко. Нашаривает его руку своей, неторопливо обводит пальцами запястье.  
\- Можно пофантазировать ещё.  
\- Ещё, - тупо повторяет Стив. Ему кажется, что все нервные окончания в его теле сосредоточились под пальцами Баки. Как ему это удаётся, Стив до сих пор не знает.  
\- Доктор Бэннер? – Баки, сам не веря, смеётся коротко. – Кто-то из этих двух полубожков? Который тебе нравится больше?  
\- Придурок, - отзывается Стив. Запястье там, где его касается Баки, горит. Прикосновения поднимаются выше, к предплечью, пульс подскакивает.  
Баки усмехается, облизывает губы.  
\- Про оперативную группу мне спрашивать?  
\- Иди ты, - выдыхает Стив, делает несколько вдохов, успокаиваясь. – Какой бред тебе только в голову приходит.  
\- О, - смеётся Баки, тихо, бархатно сейчас, он может играть в такие игры очень долго, - у меня полная голова такого бреда. Сэм?  
\- …Баки.  
\- Кто-то с его курсов?  
\- Баки.  
Баки придвигается ближе, но только чуть-чуть, диван скрипит от движения. Горячие пальцы проводят по сгибу локтя.  
\- Неужели всё-таки мисс Поттс?.. Стиви, она, конечно, очень, кто же спорит, но неужели я должен объяснять тебе, что так поступать плохо?  
Стив чертыхается сквозь зубы и перехватывает его руку, дёргает на себя.  
\- Я солгал, - говорит он прямо, глядя в глаза, и одной рукой он крепко сжимает металл, а другой живое запястье. – Я солгал тогда.  
Стив вспоминает поцелуй, с которым на него бросается круглолицая медсестричка в горячей точке во время одного из заданий – он вытаскивает из горящего здания не только её, но и её дорожную сумку: в ней что-то ужасно важное, но что, Стив так и не понимает, медсестричка едва говорит по-английски. Вспоминает девушку, навязчивую и не очень трезвую, в душном влажном пропитанном сигаретным дымом полумраке клуба, куда затащил его однажды Старк. Вспоминает молодую журналистку с телеканала, Хэлен, которая сама позвала его на свиданье, и они даже сходили пару раз в кино.  
Это могло ещё с грехом пополам считаться в разговоре с Наташей – если очень постараться, то можно было думать, что это считается, - но не теперь.  
Баки фыркает, склонив голову, его тёплое дыхание касается лица, и он, конечно, не верит ни на йоту, но ему и не важно. Он всегда оставлял право на тайны, лучший друг, и он действительно доверяет Стиву во всём.  
\- Просто мрак, Стиви, - выдыхает он. - Как ты вообще понял, что уже не во льду? Два года и без поцелуев.  
\- Ничего, - качает головой Стив, и тянет его на себя, ещё ближе, теснее, горячее. – Наверстаю.


	6. Старбакс, преслэш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Май 2014.  
> Старбакс, ангст.

Они иногда играют в ассоциации, но ассоциации совпадают редко.  
\- Кроме кусков миссий помню только тебя, - говорит Баки, и смотрит, темно, зло, горько, с вызовом и теплом одновременно. – Неерундово ты важным человеком для меня был, а, «Стиви»?  
\- Ни мать не помню, - говорит он, - ни отца, ни дом, где жил. Улицу. А тебя – да. Задания, проклятую резину во рту, автоматику, руку, шум вертолётный, мудаков в белых халатах, свет мигающий и тебя.  
На него нападает иногда, тёмное, нервное, злое настроение, он сидит в кресле, вжавшись спиной, слишком расслабленный, чтобы принять за чистую монету, следит настороженными глазами. Металлическая рука на подлокотнике едва заметно подрагивает пальцами – откликается на малейший импульс, и так хорошо в бою, но сейчас выдаёт любые сбои. Живая рука поддаётся легче, лежит неподвижно.  
Ненависть и разочарование исходят от Баки волнами, и иногда Стиву хочется кричать – или опуститься перед ним на корточки, взяться руками за его колени, через плотную ткань джинсов, сжать, так, чтобы почувствовал, сжать до синяков – расскажи мне, расскажи мне всё.  
Баки не рассказывает никогда. Даже злость не даёт ему сорваться.  
Снова слишком бережёт, может, даже неосознанно, и Стиву хочется что-нибудь разбить, может, голову себе, что-то сделать, тело яростно требует выплеска этого цунами, - но он только сжимает зубы, стискивает кулаки и ничего не может.  
Это бьёт, наверное, больнее всего.  
Потом момент проходит, и черное в глазах Баки тает – или затаивается, - взгляд становится усталым и тоскливым, и извиняющимся, и он ухмыляется криво:  
\- Непросто придётся, да? – он не говорит «нам». Иногда Стив до чертей боится выходить из дома – вдруг, когда он вернётся, Баки уже не будет.  
Стив качает головой и отвечает убеждённо:  
\- Не важно. _Мы_ справимся.  
Чужая ухмылка оплавляется, сползает и остаётся только усталая слабая улыбка.  
\- Вот ведь упёртый придурок, - говорит Баки, и в его голосе нежность.  
Стив сглатывает несколько раз, прежде чем даже короткое слово выходит не потрескавшимся.  
\- Да, - говорит он.


	7. Старбакс, Нат. Ангстофлафф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Май 2014.   
> Стив, Нат, фоном старбакс. Ангстофлафф.

\- Это нормально, - говорит Наташа, она глядит мягко, испытующе, уверенно.  
Стив не может заставить себя посмотреть ей в лицо.  
\- Это ненормально, - качает он головой. В руках стакан с водой, и Стив сосредотачивается весь на том, чтобы не сжимать пальцы слишком сильно. Ещё чуть-чуть, он уверен, и по стеклу пойдут трещины.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
Стив пожимает плечом, и Наташа фыркает, тянется через стол, ненавязчиво накрывает его руку своей. Стив хмурится и всё-таки поворачивается, смотрит на неё, закусив губу. Потом снова отводит взгляд и выдыхает, с паузами, напряженно:  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я его… выпить хочу, - он усмехается нервно, зло – на себя. Пытается успокоиться, говорить ровнее, но получается плохо. – Съесть. Просто, не знаю, _сожрать целиком_. Вобрать в себя всего, полностью, до конца, чтобы он ни шагу от меня не делал, чтобы рядом, каждую минуту, чтобы знать, что у него внутри, что в голове, чтобы помочь… не знаю. Чтобы я, наконец, успокоился.  
Наташа смеётся мягко, тихо, накрывает его пальцы и второй ладонью тоже.  
\- Бедный-бедный идеальный Кэп.  
\- Это ненормально, - повторяет он снова, это должно звучать усмешкой, шуткой, но не звучит, конечно, и он отнимает руку, растирает себе лицо.  
\- Приковать к батарее ещё не хочется? – улыбается Наташа, склоняя голову к плечу, вскидывая бровь, и ей как будто действительно смешно.  
Стив фыркает, сглатывает, качает головой и всё-таки улыбается тоже, криво, но хоть так.  
\- Пока нет, но спасибо за идею.  
\- Обращайся.  
\- Обязательно.  
Они сидят молча ещё несколько минут, потом Наташа снова встаёт, доливает себе в кружку ещё кипятка. Чай Стив держал в доме только для неё – до появления Баки.  
\- Если батарея кажется тебе провальным вариантом, - говорит она, не поворачиваясь, всё ещё стоя у кухонных шкафчиков, - возможно, стоит попробовать приковать его к себе. Некоторые бытовые неудобства, конечно, но в целом…  
Стив смеётся.  
\- Съесть всё ещё выглядит надёжнее.  
Наташа оборачивается, смотрит на него, вскинув бровь:  
\- Похоже, это действительно уже несколько выходит за пределы нормы.  
Стив фыркает и извиняющимся жестом разводит руками. Наташа ставит перед ним кружку с чаем и щедрой рукой доливает туда найденный на верхней полке коньяк. 

Уже ночью Стиву приходит от неё смс. Баки просыпается мгновенно, ждёт с полминуты и спрашивает – голос хриплый со сна:  
\- Что-то важное?  
\- Нет. Нет, ничего, спи, - говорит Стив, откладывает телефон и снова ложится, прислушивается к чужому дыханию.  
 _«Знаешь, я думаю, лучшим выходом будет свадьба. Если что, кольца выбрать я помогу»._


	8. Проблемы со сном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Июнь 2014.  
> Стив/Баки, преслэш. У Стива проблемы со сном.

Стив думает, что отбоялся ещё тогда, в 44ом. И за годы, когда без оглядки лез в драку, а Баки отчитывал, ругался и промывал ссадины, и за тот марш-бросок во вражеский лагерь, когда даже поверить в то, что не найдёт, не мог, и за месяцы постоянных, так незаметно и легко окрыливших его побед – на всю оставшуюся жизнь вперёд.  
Пока не возвращается Баки.

От негромкой – чтобы не помешала чужому сну – мелодичной трели будильника он цепенеет каждый раз. В первую секунду этим оглушает так, что он не может разобрать ни звука – и все внутренности тут же смерзаются в ледяной ком.  
Стив заставляет себя дышать ровнее, отцепляет пальцы, намертво впившиеся в матрас, тянется отключить будильник. Так и замирает, на боку, рукой касаясь экрана и прислушивается.  
За окном постепенно просыпается город, проезжают автомобили, стучит по подоконнику дождь.  
Стив слушает, не шевелясь, слушает, чувствуя, как стынет в груди, слушает до звона в ушах, давя глупую иррациональную ненависть к дождю, к машинам, к шагам соседа-жаворонка за стеной.  
От напряжения уже начинает ломить в висках – идеальный организм отказывается сотрудничать с ним – Стив жмурится до кругов перед глазами, задерживает дыхание.  
И слышит.  
Слышит, наконец.  
Размеренные глубокие вдохи. Ровные выдохи.  
Облегчение приходит медленно, постепенно, поднимается к сведённым плечам, потом вверх по шее, Стив понемногу расслабляется, обессиленно утыкается лбом в подушку, опускает руку.  
Он уже даже не может шутить сам над собой на эту тему.  
Встаёт, одергивает задравшуюся со сна майку, бесшумно подходит к открытой, всегда открытой теперь двери и опирается плечом на косяк.  
Баки лежит на диване на боку, глаза закрыты, позу не назовёшь расслабленной, но Стив знает, что рано или поздно и это придёт.  
Он прикрывает глаза, приваливается к косяку тяжелее и слушает.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Стив отдирает себя от двери и идёт на пробежку.

Вместе с Баки возвращается всё.  
…Господи, даже еда начинает казаться вкуснее, и это просто смешно, но Стив ничего не может поделать, он чувствует именно так. Будто до этого с самого своего пробуждения он жил в каком-то половинном, пятидесятипроцентном режиме. Звуки глуше, цвета бледнее, эмоции, будто водой разведённые.  
А теперь рубильник повернули на полную. Чувства топят его, слишком острые – гнев, вина, боль, нежность, растерянность, неуверенность, радость. То вспыхивают, то гаснут, и Стив думает о том, что становится нестабильным. Что чувствует себя неожиданно, потрясающе живым.  
Запахи, звуки, цвета – и те становятся заметнее, контрастнее, ярче, насыщенней.  
Вместе с Баки возвращается всё.  
Страхи возвращаются тоже.

Стив просыпается по несколько раз за ночь – послушать. Убедиться. Выдохнуть спокойнее.  
Потом становится труднее засыпать.  
Стив не помнит, на какую ночь обнаруживает себя сидящим на полу у той самой двери и смотрящим на спящего Баки. 

…Сон это или нет, господи, что если это сон. _Баки спит на его диване._

Стив сидит так долго, не двигаясь, в какой-то момент закрывает глаза. Он слушает, считает вдохи и выдохи, и когда он успел пойти на поводу у своих слабостей настолько.  
Когда он открывает глаза, Баки смотрит на него. Они глядят друг на друга несколько мгновений.  
\- Ты смотришь, как я сплю, - говорит Баки без выражения, без вопроса, без упрёка.  
Стив пытается засмеяться, проводит ладонью по лицу.  
\- Да, я… Не очень-то круто, да?  
Баки смотрит на него молча, потом закрывает глаза. Стив не двигается с места, не отводит взгляд.  
Свет от фар проезжающей под окнами машины пробегает длинными холодными полосами по потолку.  
Баки чуть сдвигается, ложится удобнее, вытягивает руку. Вдохи и выдохи становятся ровнее. Стив снова прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя почти спокойно.  
\- Что случилось, - бормочет вдруг хрипло засыпающий уже Баки, не открывая глаз, и Стив вздрагивает.  
\- Ничего, - говорит он. – Ничего, всё хорошо, спи.  
Баки не отвечает, не выражает недоверия. Сдвигается ещё чуть-чуть, одеяло сползает с плеча, волосы падают на лоб, и вся фигура как-то смягчается, тяжелеет немного. Расслабляется.  
Стив сидит там же, под дверью, до рассвета.

Он проводит так следующую ночь, и ночь после неё, и ещё, изредка задрёмывая. Баки, каждый раз перед тем как закрыть глаза, изучает его с минуту, не говоря ни слова.  
А потом как-то раз просто сдвигается к спинке дивана и смотрит, как всегда, внимательно и молча, но не понять намёка невозможно. Стив не уверен, что идея хорошая, горло сжимает, но он встаёт, чувствуя, как покалывает затёкшие ноги, подходит и укладывается рядом. Аккуратно, они с трудом умещаются вдвоём на узком диване, и он чувствует спиной чужую горячую грудь.  
\- Бак, - говорит он, и не знает, как продолжить.  
Живая рука обнимает его, подтягивая ближе, Баки ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее и затихает. Тёплое дыхание щекочет Стиву шею, лопатками он ощущает размеренные удары чужого сердца.  
Стив закрывает глаза, привычно прислушиваясь к вдохам и выдохам. Наощупь находит своей рукой ладонь Баки, осторожно переплетает их пальцы. И, наконец, засыпает, впервые за несколько дней.  
Будильник утром не слышит ни один из них.


	9. Стив, Зимний Солдат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Июнь 2014.  
> Стив, Зимний Солдат, всёсложно, джен. Этот кадр меня поджёг.

Металлическая рука лежит на шее так аккуратно, будто просто считывает пульс. Может, поэтому Стив совсем не чувствует страха.  
Может, потому, что это – Баки.  
Стив думает, что, наверное, надо говорить. Успокаивать. Уговаривать убрать руку. Что-то предпринимать.  
…Какая же чушь, думает Стив. Баки спокоен и так, у него серьёзные осмысленные глаза. Правда в том, что Стив может стоять так хоть вечность. Ему спокойно. Ему хорошо.  
Он поднимает руку, спрашивает: «Можно?» Хватка на шее становится твёрже, но не сильнее, Баки следит за его кистью молча, не меняясь в лице. Стив не пытается снять его руку. Он осторожно кладёт пальцы на металлическое запястье, туда, где в живой руке бьётся жилка, задерживает на секунду, а потом медленно ведёт от запястья и выше, прослеживая бережно каждое сочленение, каждый изгиб.  
«Красиво» - думает он впервые за всё время, и черная, застилающая глаза ненависть, которую он испытывает к Гидре, к тем, кто ответственен за это, странным образом в этот момент уживается в нём с мыслью, что в Баки красиво всё. И рука, уже незаметно успевшая стать привычной, тоже, не меньше, чем остальное.  
Баки молча следит глазами за его пальцами, и Стив смотрит тоже, чувствуя, как густеет в горле дыхание, и вряд ли от хватки на шее. Ладонь замирает где-то на сгибе локтя, сама собой, кончики пальцев покалывает. Стив облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Когда давление на шею исчезает, он не может посмотреть Баки в глаза. Руку не убирает тоже.  
\- Тебе нужно быть более осторожным, - говорит Баки, ровно и невыразительно, но это _слишком его_ слова. У Стива перехватывает горло, теперь по-настоящему, никаких металлических пальцев, он стискивает чужой локоть, который так и не выпустил, непроизвольно, судорожно, и живой руке было бы больно. Он хочет сказать что-то, позвать: _«Баки»_ \- но Баки не признаёт детского прозвища.  
... _«Джим»_ жжёт гортань так, что Стив, наверное, и сам бы не выговорил.  
\- Ты не сделал бы мне плохо, - говорит он, наконец.  
Баки смотрит на него долго, сосредоточенно, задумавшись, и отвечает, в конце концов, уверенно и просто:  
\- Нет.


	10. Выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Июль 2014. Стив, падение во льды.

Мысли короткие, обрывочные, скачущие, и Стив заставляет себя дышать ровнее, ещё и ещё раз прокручивает в голове свой план, убеждаясь, что нет изъянов, что нет чего-то, что он упустил.  
Самолёт мотает, приборная панель будто взбесилась, красное, зелёное – всё мигает вперемешку, компас подпрыгивает, но не падает. В пробоины корпуса врывается ветер, режет глаза холодом, Стив щурится.  
 _Это так похоже на._  
Мысль обрывается, Стив ещё раз прикидывает, не ошибся ли он где-нибудь.  
 _Это всё слишком похоже на._

Льды приближаются будто скачками, или так кажется от того, что взгляд Стива всё время перемещается между показаниями приборов и лобовым стеклом.  
Там, за стеклом бешеная круговерть: грязно-белое встречается с синим и растворяется в бледно-голубом.  
 _Совсем как._  
Самолёт дергает снова, сильнее и резче, Стив ударяется спиной и плечом о кресло пилота, цвета смазываются, и его вдруг на мгновение оглушает очень острым, ярким, как вспышка, ощущением падения.  
 _Совсем как тогда, когда._

Компас подпрыгивает опять, заваливается на бок, удерживается от падения чудом – Стив чувствует взгляд Пегги, как руку, осязаемо, странно, как тепло в грудной клетке.   
\- Это мой выбор, - говорит Стив, и сразу за этим. Фраза вертится в голове, не своя, чья-то ещё, подходящая и невыносимо неправильная одновременно, но некогда разбираться в оттенках, и Стив говорит её:  
\- Это мой выбор.  
И сразу за этим.   
_Это._  
Тепло обрывается внезапно, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем.

Вместе с ним обрывается всё остальное, легко, просто, даже волнение, как перед экзаменом, когда всё выучил, но беспокойство зудит всё равно, – даже оно исчезает вдруг.   
_Был._

Рёв двигателя и ветра, врывающегося в пробоины корпуса, нарастает, льды как будто летят навстречу, скоро их можно будет достать рукой.   
_Его._

Белое, синее, белое, белое, рёв, и где-то за спиной тихим, но всё равно пробивающимся через всю какофонию звуков гулом гудит тессеракт.   
\- В кафе «Аист», - сквозь помехи доносится до него умоляющее.  
\- Не опаздывай.  
Тело подбирается, готовясь к неизбежному удару.  
 _Выбор._

Льды вламываются в самолёт, раскраивают стекло, как нож масло, Стив вскидывает локоть перед лицом инстинктивной защитой.

_Баки._

_Баки_ , думает Стив. _Баки._

Дальше всё взрывается, грохотом, давлением, болью, а потом разом гаснет.  
Льды раскрывают свои объятия, и Стив погружается в них на долгие семьдесят лет.


	11. Черника

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Август 2014.  
> Стив, Баки, преслэш, ангстофлаф.

Баки нечитаемым взглядом провожает тарелку с черникой, которую Стив ставит на стол. Стив знает, как Баки ненавидит попытки что-то ему напомнить, видит, как углубляется раздраженно складка у губ. Видит, как Баки мысленно выдыхает, делая над собой усилие, и спрашивает безразлично, подчеркнуто без недовольства, со сдержанной усмешкой и вежливым терпением в голосе:  
\- Это для меня?  
Стив хмыкает, садится на свободный кухонный табурет.  
\- Это для меня, - признаётся он, криво усмехаясь.  
Он почти физически ощущает, как Баки сдерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Пододвигает тарелку к себе, лениво подцепляет ягоду пальцами, кладёт в рот.  
Стив молчит. Старается не смотреть с надеждой – старается вообще не надеяться ни на что всё это время, он готов поклясться, что ему достаточно того, что Баки просто жив.  
Ему достаточно. Это намного больше, чем он заслужил.  
\- …Знакомо, - наконец, говорит Баки, щурясь на Стива.  
Весь вид его спрашивает: ну что, доволен? Без вызова, расслабленно, спокойно. Он сидит свободно, мягкая линия плеч, металлическое чуть выше обычного, солнечный свет падает косо на его лицо, золотит ресницы.  
Баки не часто бывает таким, реже, чем напряженным и нервным, полным безвыходной ярости на себя и на мир.  
Реже, но в эти моменты он отстраняется даже сильнее, усталый, насмешливый, с равнодушными глазами, он кажется повзрослевшим, - _постаревшим_ , - и Стив боится этого больше, чем срывов, больше, чем угрюмого молчания.  
…Как будто он теряет Баки прямо сейчас.  
\- Доволен, - усмехнувшись, подтверждает Стив. Баки изучает его взглядом, хмыкает, качает головой, чужой, наблюдающий со стороны.  
\- Ешь, - говорит он, пододвигая Стиву тарелку. Стив фыркает коротко, с досадой и весельем над самим собой, и отвечает:  
\- "Черника? Я ее в рот не беру!"*  
И осекается, вспоминая, что Баки не сможет оценить отсылку - Стив и сам читал О. Генри, уже очнувшись в новом веке. Прежде он предпочитал другие книги.  
Баки снова смотрит ему в лицо, насмешливо, утомлённо, пытливо, и, конечно, никакие отсылки ему не нужны, чтобы правильно все понимать.  
\- Вечно ты все драматизируешь, - говорит он, не твердо, но упрямо, так мало знающий о своих воспоминаниях.  
Так знакомо, что Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что нужно держать улыбку.  
\- Ешь, - повторяет Баки и металлическим пальцем толкает ягоду, свалившуюся с тарелки – она катится по столу к Стиву.  
Стив ловит её у самого края.  
Баки смотрит на него опять, фыркает и набирает ягоду в горсть. Стив смотрит на его губы, запачканные ягодным соком, и его чуть-чуть, но отпускает.

* О. Генри ["Пимиентские блинчики"](http://www.serann.ru/text/pimientskie-blinchiki-8807)


	12. Вместо утреннего сна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь 2014.  
> Старбакс, Баки на границе сна и бодрствования.

Довоенные времена он не помнит.

Военные - смутно: окопы, влажная черная земля, вечный промозглый холод, никогда не затихающий надсадный визг снарядов.  
Помнится только ощущение тяжелой рутины и смерти.

Пробуждения в лаборатории были продолжением наркотического бреда, реальность рвалась на волокна, как сгнившая тряпка, явь и сон не отличались почти ничем - боль, беспамятство и кошмары были те же.

Из криосна выдергивало медленно, но беспощадно. Свет, звук, холод, слабость, семь инъекций, одна за другой, потом еще двенадцать.  
Он терпеливо ждет.  
Очертания становятся людьми, рев складывается в слова, тело потихоньку оживает, наливается дрожью и болью. Что-то смутное зудит, скукоживается, умирает в сознании, какое-то лицо, чей-то голос.   
Он ждет миссию.  
Он никому не говорит, что в криокамере ему снились сны.

...Баки долго думал, что, может, это был Стив. Или даже Пирс.  
Потом, глядя на старые фотографии, случайно вспомнил.  
Это было его лицо. Его собственное.

Стив спит рядом, но не вплотную - Баки всегда отодвигается во сне, выпутывается из кольца рук, и Стив не просыпается, но хмурая напряженная морщинка обозначается на его лбу.  
Баки всегда просыпается первым. Смотрит на Стива, на растрепавшуюся светлую челку, темные ресницы, отпечаток подушки на щеке, сдвинутые чуть тревожно брови.  
Потом переводит взгляд на потолок.   
Ему всегда нужно время, чтобы понять, кто он и где.  
Девяносто с чем-то там лет постепенно оседают в голове, как ил в потревоженном омуте.  
Баки прикрывает глаза и ждет, пока проснется Стив.

Стиву нравится будить его поцелуями.  
Он наваливается сверху, теплый, сонный, тянется к губам, мягко, настойчиво, ласкает увлеченно.  
Стиву много что нравится, Баки еще не успел к этому привыкнуть.   
...Еще рано привыкать.   
Баки шутит, смеется чаще и легче прежнего, но в мыслях осторожен. В мыслях Зимний Солдат - это тоже он.   
Он привык выжидать, проверять, не спешит называть хорошее хорошим.  
Он отвечает Стиву, гладит живой рукой горячую кожу, поясницу, лопатки, загривок, вдыхает его запах: полно, глубоко, быстро, как хватают ртом воздух, выплывая из-под воды.  
Так много. Так много и все ему, и это не то, во что просто поверить.  
В это - сложнее всего.  
Стив смотрит пьяно, нежно, выдыхает:  
\- Баки...  
Баки тянет его на себя.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он действительно будет просыпаться от этих поцелуев.


	13. Бартон, Наташа, подразумевается Баки/Наташа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь 2014.   
> Бартон, Наташа, подразумевается Баки/Наташа.

Они редко говорят откровенно или прямо: не та профессия, не тот стиль жизни, достаточно уважения к личному пространству друг друга.  
Она могла бы посмеяться, или напрячься, или огрызнуться, чувствуя за собою непозволительную слабость, - когда Клинт произносит спокойно и просто, во время одного из редких их созвонов:  
\- Это плохая идея, Нат.  
Нет ни малейшей необходимости пояснять, о чем он.  
Наташа фыркает, и ей не нужны никакие предостережения, чтобы понимать, что она вступает на лезвие ножа.  
Такой неудачный момент, чтобы рисковать.  
Впервые за много лет ей плевать на это.  
\- Я знаю, - безмятежно отвечает она.  
Она действительно спускается на самое дно, как и обещала Стиву.  
Только не для того, чтобы залечь.  
Клинт только вздыхает в трубку.   
\- Береги себя, - говорит он. - И удачи с твоим отмороженным.  
Наташа улыбается, вбивая в планшет очередные координаты, и искренне отвечает:  
\- Спасибо.


	14. А теперь ещё раз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь 2014.  
> Старбакс, поцелуи, ангстофлафф.

Странно, что это случается в самый обычный день, когда всё уже хорошо.  
Не когда поиски всё-таки - слишком сложно поверить, ему удаётся не сразу - завершаются.  
Не когда Баки, мокрый как мышь, измученный кошмарами, перестаёт огрызаться и отталкивать его руки, и, наконец, засыпает в их кольце, больше не настаивая, чтобы Стив ушел к себе.   
Не когда бессонными ночами уходит на кухню, чтобы не мешать Стиву спать, и в темноте курит в открытое окно. Стив, конечно, всё равно не спит.   
Не когда Баки впервые смеётся по-настоящему, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, за просмотром очередного ничего не значащего фильма из списка. Баки трясет ещё минут пять, он не меняет позы, только до синяков стискивает предплечье Стива живой рукой, и его голова горит, Стив чувствует это даже через ткань футболки. Он сдерживает себя изо всех сил и не позволяет себе шевелиться, смотрит невидящим взглядом в экран.   
Баки говорит «всё в порядке», когда всё заканчивается. И ещё «спасибо, старик», на секунду коротко, крепко сжимая всё то же плечо.   
Даже не когда Баки возвращается к точке сбора после первой их миссии: взъерошенный, нервный, с рваной раной на боку, _живой до ужаса_. С опозданием в семь минут – каждая из этих минут выжжена на выдержке Стива обугленной дырой. Он не помнит, сколько раз за это время успел повторить по идущей помехами связи своё лихорадочное: «Баки!.. Баки, ответь!»  
Стив смотрит в его горящие глаза - _удалось! получилось, Стиви!_ – на шалую, неуверенную ещё улыбку – какой каменный он был перед миссией, со сжатыми губами, с прямой до хруста спиной - и только качает головой, так и не найдя в себе сил сделать выговор.   
Нет. Почему-то всё случается в самый обычный день, чуть пасмурный, но тёплый, когда у них выходной, и они выбираются в парк. Баки лежит на траве, закинув руки за голову, катая губами стебелёк, в воздухе пахнет близким дождём. Стив бездумно разглядывает Баки.  
\- Эй, Стиви, - окликает тот, хитро щуря голубые глаза.  
Стив не знает, что он хотел сказать – что-то, очень долго собиравшееся внутри, щёлкает на этом «Эй, Стиви».  
Таком родном. Таком непривычном.  
\- Эй, Стиви, - начинает Бак, и у Стива нет ни малейшего повода.  
Лавина, случается, сходит и от самого маленького камешка.  
Стив прижимается к чужому рту крепко, отчаянно, не раздумывая, упирается ладонью в землю рядом с головой Баки, впиваясь пальцами в траву, в землю, второй рукой вцепляется в чужое плечо, застывает так; стебелёк щекочет щеку. Баки замирает под ним.   
Смотрит ошарашено, когда Стив медленно отстраняется. Тянется подняться следом, оглядывает его лицо, быстро, тревожно, раз, другой.  
\- …Стив, - говорит он серьезно.  
Стив не знает, что Баки видит.  
Стива трясёт, но он не замечает этого.  
Баки выдыхает длинно; по привычке, волнуясь, отодвигает металлическое плечо назад – пытаясь отвести опасность, - смотрит. А потом вдруг снова мягко опускается на траву, тянет за каменное от напряжения плечо, тянет Стива на себя. Прижимает крепко.  
Долго гладит между лопаток раскрытой живой ладонью – Стив лежит, закрыв глаза, зажмурившись, дышит ему в шею. Кажется, Баки говорит что-то, но Стив поначалу не слышит совсем.  
Только чужой пульс под губами.   
В голове его возникают, смешиваются, роятся, сталкиваясь, бесчисленные, жуткие, гротескные, такие реальные: _а что, если бы мы не… что, если бы я не…_  
Сердце стучит, как отбойный молоток.   
…Стучат колёса поезда. Стучат, откалывая лёд, кирки команды ЩИТа. Стучат гильзы, падая на бетонный пол. Стучит щит, проваливаясь в дыру в обшивке хеликериера. Грохочут тысячи не случившихся смертей.   
Отпускает его не скоро.  
Баки давно молчит, только водит тёплой ладонью, равномерно, успокаивающе. Слушает чутко, сразу замечает момент, когда Стив делает движение, чтобы отстраниться, сразу убирает руки, переставая удерживать.  
Стив отстраняется недалеко, их лица разделяет теперь, может быть, пядь.  
Баки смотрит внимательно, серьёзно, тепло и открыто, ничего не говорит уже больше, только улыбается самыми уголками губ.  
У него новые морщинки вокруг глаз, глубже складки у рта; он кажется много старше, чем в Бруклине – и, как и на войне, как будто без возраста.   
Стив вглядывается ожесточенно, страстно, знает – не запомнить всего. За два года – _и семьдесят лет_ – он начал забывать даже голос. Даже лицо иногда.  
Баки не торопит, не спрашивает, даёт время наглядеться. Убедиться до конца.  
Замечает, что дыхание Стива выравнивается, прежде него самого.   
Ветер треплет его русые волосы, примятую траву у лица.  
Сердце замедляется, выравнивает ритм.  
\- …Эй, Стиви, - зовёт Баки, наконец, глядя из-под ресниц, неторопливо, словно пробуя на вкус. - Давай-ка ещё раз. Только дольше. И напористее.  
Стив замирает, и Баки усмехается шире.  
\- И не забывай дышать, капитан, - тихо фыркает он уже почти в самые губы, когда Стив снова склоняется над ним.


	15. Всё в порядке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Октябрь 2014.  
> Стив, Баки, преслэш.

Баки вспоминает всё рывками, частями, кусочками.  
Стив уже выучил, как это происходит, и неудивительно – он смотрит на Баки постоянно. Внимательно, цепко, неотступно; улавливая малейшие изменения, впитывая их, каждое: выражение лица, жест, слово. Это давно выходит за рамки нормального, но какая разница, Стив не ощущает себя нормальным уже около семидесяти лет.   
Баки, конечно, видит всё, но не комментирует это никак. Он и сам наблюдает в ответ – исподтишка, пристально, как зверь в засаде, пытается изучить, научиться заново, прижиться.   
Чем-то очень необходимая ему игра – сделать вид, что ты вспомнил больше, чем на самом деле. Стив готов подыгрывать бесконечно.   
Когда Баки вспоминает – он застывает посреди действия, и лицо его пустеет, разглаживается, стынут глаза. Это может длиться мгновенье – Стив замечает. Это может затянуться на часы.   
Воспоминания всегда делятся на два типа: те, которые Баки рассказывает, и те, после которых он говорит только «Всё в порядке. Надеюсь, мой кофе ещё не остыл?»  
Баки рассказывает про Бруклин: классная доска скрипела невыносимо, миссис Уолтерс была злобная ведьма, под окном росли каштаны. Иногда про Воющих Коммандос: Гейб знал похабные песенки на трёх языках, у Мориты была привычка давать оружию имена и ворох жутковатых восточных суеверий, не похожих ни на что, он подсадил на эти глупости весь отряд.   
Один раз Баки рассказал про русских техников, которые усаживали его «за компанию» за карточный стол, поили водкой, кормили хлебом с чем-то сладким, ягодным, похожим на джем. Первый раз его с непривычки выворачивало весь вечер.  
Баки рассказывает, может, раз из десяти. Или реже.  
Баки встряхивается, приходя в себя, или медленно оживает, и глаза его темнеют, жесткая складка ложится у губ. Иногда – редко – дрожат пальцы живой руки.  
Стив помнит, как хватался за них, заглядывал в лицо – Бак, расскажи, расскажи мне всё.   
Баки вздёрнул брови и улыбнулся: «Тебе не хватает страшилок, Стиви? Иди лучше книжку почитай».   
Баки никогда не рассказывает ничего из того, что Стив действительно боится услышать.  
Он говорит: «Всё в порядке».  
Стив ненавидит это выражение до кома в горле. Точь-в-точь такое же, как в войну, после плена – улыбка, прищур, приподнятые брови. «Всё в порядке, Стиви».  
Стив ненавидит себя за то, что не понял тогда. Не разглядел за этой улыбкой.  
Что ничего не разглядел бы даже сейчас – в первый раз услышав это «Всё в порядке, Стиви», увидев это до боли знакомое выражение на лице Баки, он чувствовал себя так, словно начал жить заново. Словно, наконец, вернулся домой.  
Только спустя время, наталкиваясь на эту улыбку, разбуженный ночью криками, и слушая сорванное «Порядок, Стив. Извини, что разбудил», наталкиваясь на неё каждый раз, когда Баки застывал на месте с прямой как палка спиной, каждый раз, когда его переставало трясти так, что зубы стучали – «Порядок, Стиви», и ни словом больше – Стив навсегда уяснил для себя, что она означает.  
Порядком это назвать было сложно. 

\- Ты можешь рассказывать на русском, - как-то предлагает Стив.  
\- И тебе станет легче? – насмешливо интересуется Баки, поднимая глаза от тоста, по которому размазывает джем. Он ест джем банками, но всё равно кривится. Не то.   
\- Может, легче станет тебе, - усмехается Стив, не чувствуя ни капли веселья.  
Баки фыркает, взгляд его мрачнеет самую малость, но Стив, конечно, видит.  
\- Ты же умрёшь от любопытства.  
\- Не умру, - обещает Стив, - мой организм рассчитан на перегрузки.  
Баки смеётся, зажав зубами тост, а потом тщательно слизывает джем с верхней губы.

…Не рассказывает всё равно. Но иногда, бывает, говорит на русском: отвечает на вопросы Стива, если хочет увильнуть от прямого разговора, или комментирует телепередачи, или даже напевает – дразнится, и глаза смеются. Горло при виде этого перехватывает каждый раз, всё ещё.   
Стив только возводит взгляд небу, качает головой и улыбается, не может не.  
Он обещает себе, что выучит. Русский, и какой угодно ещё.


	16. На этом повороте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Октябрь 2014.   
> Стив, Баки, преслэш, ангст.

Почти год (почти век? Стив пока старается не задаваться этим вопросом) Стив не знает, не осознаёт. Осознание вламывается к нему каким-то обычным совершенно утром, когда Джеймс сонным голосом выдыхает в трубку: «Если твои старые кости не дают тебе долго спать, это не значит, что я мучаюсь теми же проблемами, мистер пенсионер, но спасибо за заботу».  
Голос его спокойный, в нём ни насмешки, ни заигрывания, но он – вдруг, внезапно, почему это ощущается так остро именно сейчас? - настолько _родной_ , настолько _немыслимый_ – не ре аль ный – здесь, когда за окном гудит автотрасса, когда пищит с кухни кофемашина, когда цветной телевизор и есть _интернет, бигмаки, кроссовки с амортизацией,_ что Стив теряется; спустя почти год его накрывает.  
Понимание накатывает так внезапно, что у Стива вдруг слабеют колени, и ему приходится опереться спиной на стену; он забывает, что должен что-то отвечать.  
…Стив теперь часто сбивается, называя его мысленно то Баки, то Джеймсом – Баки изменился, и теперь детского прозвища уже словно… недостаточно. Мало. Баки вырос; они оба выросли. Иногда это ощущается странным, тянущим чувством в груди.  
Почти год (или почти… нет, над этим думать рано) Стив не знает, не осознаёт. Почти два месяца уходит на то, чтобы решиться.  
Никогда ещё Стив не медлил так долго.  
Никогда ещё не было так страшно ошибиться. 

Всё оказывается проще и сложнее, чем он думал.  
Джеймс чуть приподнимает бровь, чуть приподнимает угол рта, смотрит пристально, потом поворачивает голову и прикипает взглядом к горизонту. Стив смотрит на его профиль, на чётко очерченные яркие губы, на прямые светлые ресницы; он пытается что-то угадать, пытается к чему-то подготовиться.  
Ничего не пытается. Просто смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, как будто другой возможности не будет; запоминает.  
Он слишком напряжен, почти до звона, не замечает сам, но даже через этот заслон вдруг накатывает обезоруживающей его самого отчаянной нежностью.  
Баки молчит, потом вздыхает и ерошит волосы правой рукой.  
\- Глупая затея, Стиви.  
Напряжение, доселе почти неощутимое, сдавливает тисками, так, что становится трудно дышать.  
Баки тем временем продолжает.  
\- Не знаю, что вдруг на тебя нашло, но. Что бы там ни было. Я… думал об этом. Стив. И тогда, в сороковые, - Баки усмехается, - и сейчас. Но никогда всерьёз. Тогда было глупо так подставляться из-за времени, сейчас… из-за меня.  
Стив не сразу находится, что ответить – каждая отдельная фраза застаёт его врасплох, вызывает в нём бурю: возражения, вопросы, требования накатывают мгновенно, тысячей рвущих в разные стороны намерений, и Стив чувствует растерянность.   
\- Почему ты… не говорил? – выталкивает он, наконец, и эти слова с таким трудом даются ему, словно он должен разжимать невидимый кулак, сдавивший горло, ради каждого из них.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами, щурится – всё также, в горизонт:  
\- За мозги у нас всегда отвечал я. Я знал, что если тебе что втемяшится, тебя будет не остановить. И я нужен был, чтобы тормозить твои самоубийственные порывы. Так что мне и в голову не пришло бы рассказать тогда.  
\- А сейчас? – спрашивает Стив почти с вызовом.   
Джеймс поворачивается и смотрит на него с короткой улыбкой, как на маленького ребёнка.  
\- Ты не можешь решать за меня, - чеканит Стив, чувствуя, как голос начинает звенеть.  
\- А ты за меня – можешь? – фыркает Джеймс, чуть поднимая брови, чуть поднимая уголки рта.  
Стив прищуривается, сжимает губы. Говорит ровно:  
\- Раньше ты не был таким упрямым.  
\- Был, - усмехаясь шире, заявляет Джеймс. – Просто ты _не помнишь_ этого, Стив.  
Стив теряется на миг.  
Джеймс вздыхает, выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет, выбивает одну, охватывает губами:  
\- Ты многого не помнишь, Стив. Складываешь из лучших воспоминаний, кое-где подправленных воображением, пазл, идеальный образ. Начинаешь себя в чём-то убеждать.  
\- Это не так, - твёрдо говорит Стив, глаза его упрямо темнеют.  
Баки взглядывает на него искоса, чуть улыбается – неожиданно тепло, и от этого дёргает в груди, как будто мясо пытаются содрать с костей. Всего на мгновение.  
Баки смотрит на него долго, может, полминуты, всё ещё улыбаясь; прикуривает сигарету, прикрывая от ветра, затягивается. Выпускает дым.   
\- Моя задача не изменилась, Стиви. И я продолжу тебя тормозить; на этом повороте тоже.  
\- Я не хочу этого, - возражает Стив, чувствуя, как каменеют плечи.  
\- О, в этом можно было не сомневаться, - закатывая глаза, хмыкает Баки, невнятно, из-за сигареты во рту.  
Стив ищет, что сказать, но не находит; отступаться он всё равно не собирается.  
Вдоль улицы проносится машина, где-то лает собака.   
Мигает облезлая вывеска кафе у них за спиной.  
\- Пошли, герой, - говорит Баки, стряхивая пепел вниз, через перила моста. – Скоро совсем стемнеет.


	17. Пирс, Солдат, всёсложно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Октябрь 2014.  
> Инсинуации на тему отношений Солдата и Пирса, джен с полутонами.

\- Ты ведь думаешь, что похож.  
Смысл слов доходит, может, через секунду.  
Александр вздрагивает, хватается за кобуру; серо-голубые глаза смотрят совершенно осмысленно. Совершенно спокойно.  
Солдат никак не реагирует на дуло, которое взлетает на уровень его лица, стоит только пошевелиться. Устало прикрывает глаза.  
\- Он был выше, почти на голову. И ниже, - Солдат еле заметно изгибает губы в усмешке. Александр держит пистолет, сердце постепенно возвращается в ритм; рано звать на помощь. Он не должен выпустить вожжи из рук. - Фигура другая. Выражение тоже. Только издали, может быть.  
Солдат снова поднимает взгляд, холодный и строгий, как будто он осуждает – как будто имеет право осуждать! - и помимо страха Александр чувствует прилив горячей ярости.  
Нельзя терять голову, напоминает он себе.  
…Как будто он не потерял её уже, заигравшись.  
\- Как давно? – спрашивает он приказным тоном.  
Солдат смотрит на него молча, только глаза прищуриваются самую чуточку.  
\- Ты спас меня тогда, в Алжире. Без приказа, - снова пробует Пирс, мягче, убедительней, чувствуя, как адреналин стучит в висках; напряженные запястья начинают ныть.  
\- Лучше было б, чтобы бросил? – хмыкает Солдат, чуть приподнимая брови. У него на удивление живое лицо. – Ты неплохо стрелял и неплохо дрался. Глупо было разбрасываться.  
Ярость накатывает, душит, как тесный воротничок рубашки. Александр велит себе успокоиться.  
Солдат наклоняется ближе, почти прижимаясь к дулу щекой, говорит доверительно, понизив голос, как открывая секрет; как душевнобольному:  
\- Он мёртв, тот парень. Думал, я не знаю? Он мёртв. Они все мертвы. Женщина с золотым кулоном на шее, хромой мужчина, голубоглазые дети, девушки в светлых платьях. Их нет.  
Солдат опускает глаза, голос его снова теряет всякое выражение, становится рассеянным:  
\- Я не помню, кто он был. Я не помню, кем он был мне.  
Он молчит пару мгновений.  
\- Когда-нибудь я вспомню.  
Александра вдруг отпускает. Он хмыкает, упирает дуло в основание чужой шеи. Ему хочется видеть это лицо.  
\- Никогда, - спокойно обещает он.  
И Солдат поднимает на него взгляд, живой, уверенный, ясный, неуловимым движением обхватывает его запястье металлической рукой – просто сжимает, не пытаясь остановить; Александр едва не нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
\- Когда-нибудь я вспомню всё, - раздельно повторяет Солдат, усмехаясь.  
Александр молчит, рассматривая его, как впервые.  
Такого Солдата приручить не получится, Такого можно только сломать.  
…Именно такого хочется приручить сильнее всего.  
Бессмыслица, думает Александр. Во рту кисло, но он всегда точно знает, где надо остановиться.  
\- Сюда, - не отводя взгляда от Солдата, говорит он в голос, так, чтобы за дверями услышали. Двери раскрываются.  
\- Обнулить его.  
Солдат смотрит ему в глаза, когда его уводят.  
«Никогда» - думает Александр, хотя чувство обратное – запретное, злое предвкушение. Он не позволяет ему даже мысленно оформиться в чужое «когда-нибудь».  
Никогда. Об этом он позаботится. 

Солдат даёт беспрепятственно довести себя до лаборатории, а потом показательно разносит там всё.  
И кричит, кричит вдвое дольше обычного, потому что за неповиновением всегда следует наказание.


	18. Море, солнце, флафф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноябрь 2014.  
> Старбакс, море, солнце, флафф.

Стив не собирается говорить ничего такого, вовсе нет, - оно вырывается само.   
Они сидят на старом пирсе, и светлое бирюзовое море на горизонте зыбко смыкается с еще более светлым прокаленным солнцем небом. Баки лениво качает ногой в воде. Сквозь загар на его спине и живом плече проступают мелкие веснушки, и Стив бездумно любуется ими. Не считая мягкого плеска волн, вокруг разморенная тишина, какая бывает только в самый зной.  
Баки мурлыкает под нос какую-то старую песенку, еще довоенную, он редко позволяет себе вытаскивать такое на поверхность.  
И Стив слушает. Проводит носом по его плечу, с наслаждением вдыхает запах моря, разгоряченной солнцем кожи и металла и признается вдруг:   
\- Кажется, я чертовски влип, Бак.  
И сам замирает от своих слов. Он не был готов к этому разговору. Он... черт.  
Баки не дает ему растеряться. Он поворачивает голову, косится смешливо через плечо; его глаза совсем другой, зимней синевы, ясной и холодной.  
\- Ого, - тянет он, - звучит серьезно, капитан.  
Стив фыркает, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо.  
\- Я даже не уверен, что ты представляешь себе насколько, - отвечает он, сам впервые пытаясь осознать и охватить хотя бы мысленно, _насколько_.  
Баки картинно присвистывает, хитро щурится:  
\- Я знаю эту красотку?  
Стив встречает его взгляд.  
\- Кажется, вы виделись пару раз.   
\- Ммм. Что-то припоминаю...  
Баки щурится сильнее, отворачивается к морю. Говорит насмешливо, но без прежней легкости:   
\- Это, конечно, не мое дело, Стиви, но не то чтобы я считал, что ты нашел... - он фыркает, - подходящую избранницу.  
Стив снова проводит по его плечу носом, губами, ощущая выпуклые гладкие горячие линии шрамов, прижимается к стыку металла и кожи.   
\- Это мне решать, - отвечает он, не отодвигаясь, получается глухо. Спина Баки вздрагивает от очередного смешка. Стив, поддавшись порыву, проводит по стыку языком, мягко, задумчиво, снизу вверх, собирая соль, горечь и кисловатый металлический привкус, и Баки дергает плечом, как от щекотки.   
\- А как же правильный партнер? - поддевает он. - Сам знаешь, не стоит торопиться в таких вещах.  
\- Предлагаешь подумать еще семьдесят лет для верности? - поднимая брови, с сарказмом уточняет Стив.  
\- Ну, это было бы в твоем духе, - ухмыляется Баки.  
Стив толкает его плечом.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Упрямый засранец.   
Баки снова хитро косится на него, и глаза у него ярче и неба, и моря в этот миг.


	19. Рябина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноябрь 2014. Написано для RedSally.  
> Старбакс, флафф, зима.

Снег простирается от горизонта до горизонта, белый, голубой, черно-синий в тенях. Небо тонет в белёсом мареве, солнце кажется слабым неровным бликом где-то среди этой метельной дымки.   
Света оно как будто почти не даёт.  
Тишина разворачивается вокруг, скрипучая, бесконечная, как этот снег, как эта степь, это небо, пустая, _полная отсутствия_ , как разряженный воздух в горах. Точно также остро покалывает в лёгких.  
Стив закрывает глаза и ждёт.  
Зима бывает одушевлённой только в детских сказках, да и не зима сейчас, на самом деле, всего лишь ноябрь и северные широты – но за закрытыми веками мороз и снег, холодный блеск и изогнутые тени, далёкое солнце и тишина складываются во что-то единое, одушевлённое.   
Когда он падал в лёд, Стив не ощущал ни зимы, ни тишины.  
Когда он потерял Баки – тоже. 

Шаги он слышит ещё издали. Скрип снега, шорох загрубевшей на морозе ткани. Наконец, дыхание.  
Стив не открывает глаз.  
Баки останавливается рядом, и Стив думает: шаги, дыхание, да я даже запах его узна _ю_.   
...Не самые лучшие мысли, но и не худшие тоже, спустя семьдесят лет Стив вполне в состоянии это признать.

Баки молчит, хотя пока он подходил, Стив успел придумать штук пять реплик, которые тот мог бы сказать.   
_«Загораешь, Стиви?», «Чёртов дубак», «Эти придурки опять опаздывают»_.  
Стив знает, что бы ответил на каждую из них.   
Он улыбается этой мысли и открывает глаза – свет режет, и он щурится на миг. Баки рядом нет.  
Стив оглядывается резко.

Стив пришёл к точке сбора раньше на двенадцать минут. Место выбрано не случайно: есть, где приземлиться джету – есть, где укрыться, пока его нет. Единственная чахлая рощица на несколько километров голой заснеженной степи вокруг. 

Баки – Стив не заметил, когда он успел отойти, не уверен до конца, подходил ли - стоит между чёрными, припорошенными редким серебром стволами, броская оранжевая куртка горит, как костёр.  
…Стив каждый раз закатывает глаза: снайперам же полагается быть незаметными, или я что-то путаю?  
Баки только смеётся: приятель, я не просто снайпер, я лучший, чёрт возьми, могу себе это позволить.  
Разговор о ненужном риске у них тоже как-то был. Баки много чего ему высказал тогда. 

\- Оттаял, Snegurochka? – фыркает Баки, замечая его взгляд. Он мнет сквозь куртку левое плечо. Металл, должно быть, здорово холодит.  
Стив хмыкает, Баки возводит глаза небу, потом вопросительно вскидывает брови. Стив усмехается, пожимает плечами:  
\- Минуты через три, я думаю.  
\- Н-да, - вздыхает Баки, - в снежки не поиграть.   
Стив по привычке внимательно обводит взглядом горизонт.  
\- Эй, - окликает Баки негромко, и Стив даже успевает повернуться, прежде чем с отпущенной Баки ветки за шиворот и на голову высыпается, по ощущениям, не меньше килограмма снега. Холод обжигает незащищённую кожу, Стив, поспешно втягивая шею, передёргивает плечами.  
\- Очень смешно, - говорит он нарочито сухо, скрывая усмешку, отряхивает волосы и капюшон. И быстро, не давая опомниться, дергает другую ветку.  
Снежная завеса опускается между ними, как кисея, и сквозь слепящее белое марево мелькает смеющееся лицо Баки, его сияющие весельем синие глаза, яркий оранжевый материал куртки. Он отступает мгновенно.  
Стива, как в детстве во время игр, перехватывает завороженным восторгом, так, что замирает в груди – и вдруг сразу за этим липким страхом, так глупо и остро, что он, не успев подумать, быстро шагает сквозь опадающую пелену. Снег оседает на плечи. Баки смотрит удивленно, весело приподняв брови и - кто бы сомневался - на нем самом уже капюшон, и ни снежинки не упало вовнутрь.  
До них, наконец, доносится отдаленный шум приближающегося джета.  
"Еще минута" - думает Стив.  
Баки снова тянется вверх рукой, глядя Стиву в глаза, и тот не шевелится, и Баки тихо смеется, видя, как он невольно подбирается, потому что - вовсе не собирался проворачивать дважды один и тот же трюк.  
Он подтягивает к себе ветку – избавленные от снега гроздья рябины горят огнём - и, запрокинув голову, дурачась, прихватывает губами ягоды.  
Губы у него алые от мороза, но рябина все равно краснее, пар вырывается изо рта. Стив смотрит не отрываясь.  
Горько, думает он, сглатывая.  
Баки втягивает одну ягоду в рот, морщится, катая её по языку, потом раскусывает, зажмурившись. Облизывает губы. Гроздь все еще у его лица, такая же вызывающе яркая в этой зиме, такая же невыносимо чужая здесь.  
Стив не замечает, что дышит с Баки в унисон, не отводит глаз.  
Баки ловит его взгляд, прищуривается лукаво, весело, снисходительно – _он знает_ , понимает вдруг Стив, – тепло.   
…Они оба знают, понимает Стив.   
Джет гудит уже почти у них над головами, когда он делает два с половиной шага вперёд.  
 _Горько_ , - единственное, о чём он успевает подумать, - горько, мокро, мягко, _го ря чо_.   
Блёклое солнце под веками вспыхивает рдяным.  
Когда Стив открывает глаза, мир плывёт ещё несколько секунд. Влажные губы остро, колюче прихватывает морозом.   
Дыхание Баки напоследок обжигает щеку и мочку уха, а потом тот бесцеремонно разворачивает Стива и, вскинув винтовку на плечо, шагает к джету. 

Они не говорят до самого дома. Баки задумчиво смотрит в окно.  
Стив слушает по связи доклады других групп, задействованных в операции, даёт указания, коротко отчитывается в штаб; потом откидывает голову на спинку сидения, прикрывает глаза и прокручивает в голове детали прошедшей миссии, ищет ошибки.  
Стив сглатывает поминутно, раз за разом ощущая горький вкус, и мягкость тоже.  
Дорога до дома занимает у них четыре часа.

Стоит им только войти в квартиру, Стив впечатывает Баки в дверь.


	20. Баки/Пегги/Стив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Март 2015.  
> Написано на кинк-фест по заявке Баки/Пегги/Стив, но в процессе что-то пошло не совсем так.

\- Я прожила долгую жизнь, - говорит она. – Вы теперь вдвоём. Он нужен тебе. А ты ему. Он ждал тебя и тогда.  
\- Я знаю.  
Сержант Барнс сидит, сгорбившись и отвернувшись в окно.  
\- Джеймс, - окликает она, мягко, спокойно, твёрдо.  
Он сжимает губы сильнее, упрямо, и долго не движется. Но всё-таки кивает.   
Разумеется. 

Маргарет «Пегги» Картер никогда не теряется.  
Да, даже если сержант Барнс вламывается в подсобку, когда форменная юбка Пегги задрана до самой талии, а ноги её скрещены за спиной капитана Роджерса. Война не способствует долгим разладам, и примирение после двухнедельной размолвки, вызванной рядовой Лоррейн, проходит неожиданно бурно.  
Сержант Барнс – наглая ухмылка, затравленные глаза. Его развязность и вызывающие шуточки, разумеется, бесят Пегги; его отвратительные манеры и раздевающий взгляд, которым он провожает её, вызывают горячее жжение внизу живота.   
Разумеется, леди не замечает подобных вещей.  
Разумеется, леди всегда соблюдает правила приличия. Но у войны такая особенность – на ней есть лишь одно правило: выжить. И Барнс, со своими затравленными глазами, со своими вымученными шуточками, опасно приблизился к тому, чтобы нарушить это правило. Барнс, прикрывающий спину капитана Роджерса.   
Маргарет «Пегги» Картер никогда не теряется.  
Да, даже тогда, когда, наконец, понимает, как именно смотрит капитан Роджерс на своего друга. Разумеется, она не подаёт виду и переносит это с достоинством. Хотя, видит Бог, она не понимает, что там можно любить. И надеется, что никогда не поймёт.   
Маргарет «Пегги» Картер никогда не теряется.  
Поэтому когда сержант Барнс вламывается в подсобку, когда форменная юбка Пегги задрана до самой талии, а ноги её скрещены за спиной капитана Роджерса, она не даёт капитану отодвинуться, а побледневшему сержанту извиниться и выйти за дверь.  
Пегги сжимает рукой плечо Стива и мягким, низким, уверенным голосом окликает:  
\- Джеймс.

Сержант Барнс на удивление внимателен к её желаниям. Сержант Барнс на удивление отзывчив на ласку. Сержант Барнс оживает и будто оттаивает всё больше, с каждой новой ночью, разделённой на троих. Сержант Барнс, оказывается, на самом деле умеет шутить. Сержант Барнс зовёт её «мэ-эм», и смотрит мягко и сияюще через прищур – на неё, на неё и капитана Роджерса.   
Пегги с достоинством переносит известие о его смерти. Разумеется.  
Разумеется.  
И смерть капитана Роджерса – тоже.

Маргарет «Пегги» Картер никогда не теряется.  
Да, даже когда капитан Роджерс, не изменившийся ни капли с их последней встречи, появляется в её палате.  
Да, даже когда, проснувшись, она видит на стуле для посетителей сержанта Барнса. Постаревшего, изменившегося, вновь с затравленным глазами.  
\- Джеймс, - говорит она мягко, уверенно, _долгожданно_.   
И долго гладит его по отросшим спутанным волосам. 

\- Я не сказал тебе тогда.  
\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает она. Она тоже не говорила ничего. Ни тогда, ни после. 

Сержант Барнс больше не шутит. И не говорит «мэ-эм». Даже нахальной ухмылки от него теперь не дождёшься.   
Пегги любит его так же, как и семьдесят лет назад.


	21. После трейлера гражданки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ноябрь 2015.  
> Написано после выхода трейлера Civil War в честь прекрасных глаз Баки.

\- Я по-другому представлял себе это, - говорит Баки. (Стив называет его Баки, потому что это Баки. Его друг. Точка.)  
\- Как? - спрашивает Стив, сразу же поворачиваясь на голос.   
Он тоже представлял себе всё совсем не так.  
Баки чуть щурится, глядя вперёд, выдыхает. (Это тоже не так, как боялся Стив - Баки выглядит слишком живым для машины.)  
\- Не знаю. Может, - Баки фыркает, качает головой - движения намного более скупые, чем у бравого парня из Бруклина, но повадка узнаваема. - Может, мир. Или враги, которых можно будет убивать без сомнений.  
В его голосе нет сожаления, нет осуждения и нет веселья.   
Стив хмурится, сжимает губы.  
\- Это не война, - отрезает он.  
Баки чуть поворачивает голову, и Стив видит угол его губ, чуть приподнятый, и светлую, зимнюю голубизну радужки.   
Время шагает на семьдесят лет назад за секунду. Это _не_ война, и Стив не станет называть происходящее "адом". Но он спрашивает, снова, и ему снова нужно знать ответ:  
\- Ты пойдёшь за мной?  
На какое-то мгновение весь мир застывает.  
Баки буднично поправляет кобуру на бедре и отвечает просто:  
\- Пойду.


	22. Впервые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ЗФБ-2016.  
> Александр Пирс/Зимний Солдат. Александр молод и горяч, долгожданная первая встреча.

Солдат – самое странное, что с ним когда-либо происходило.  
Их замыкает друг на друге с первой встречи.  
Александр помнит это хорошо – ворох бумаг, бесконечные подписи о неразглашении, сдерживаемое нетерпение, рвущийся наружу азарт: Александр любопытен, Александр внимателен, Александр любит опасность.  
И вот это отмороженное чучело? – думает он сутки спустя, когда его ставят лицом к лицу с легендарной «огневой поддержкой».  
Рука, конечно, впечатляет, но глаза плоские и бессмысленные, как пуговицы.  
…Чересчур плоские и бессмысленные.  
Что ж, это интересно.  
Александр наблюдает за тренировками, наблюдает за процедурами – он умеет нравиться, умеет попадать почти что в любой «ограниченный круг лиц», и его пускают, снисходительно, раздражённо, любопытного перспективного молодого агента.  
Александр отлично играет на своей молодости, как впрочем, на опыте и любых других качествах.  
Александр терпелив.  
Ноль-семнадцать покорно, как кукла, сносит все необходимые медицинские процедуры – Александр смотрит, - его тренировки выверены и просты, абсолютно автоматичны, словно мозг в них не участвует – Александр смотрит.  
Александр смотрит каждую свободную минуту.  
\- Не хватает только слюны по подбородку, - хихикающим шёпотом делится с ним какой-то лаборант, чуть наклоняясь, когда в паузе между очередными двумя командами ноль-семнадцать застывает с взглядом, обращённым внутрь. От лаборанта несёт немытым телом и дешёвыми сигаретами. Александр сдержанно ухмыляется.  
\- А можно спарринг? – спрашивает он задорно и бодро, на каблуках разворачиваясь к полковнику Хариссу.  
Старый вояка, заведующий тренировками, конечно, сжимает челюсти - не любит таких, как он, молодых и амбициозных, шагающих по головам кабинетных хмырей, и Александр надеется, что не любит достаточно сильно, чтобы желать проучить.  
Он улыбается самой белозубой, самой щёгольской, самой раздражающей своей улыбкой. Крыса, заведующая медиками и Александру благоволящая, вставляет свою одобрительную воркотню, и полковник кивает, сразу же, разумеется, об этом жалея.  
\- Пеняйте сами на себя.  
Александр усмехается коротко, совсем иначе – хищник, добившийся своего, и если бы полковник не пожалел о разрешении раньше, он пожалел бы сейчас.  
Александр скидывает пиджак, энергичными движениями избавляется от галстука, перекатывается с пятки на носок – его туфли всегда равно подходят для званого ужина и драки, но тело требует убедиться в этом.  
Он агент не только потому, что стреляет с двух рук и умеет носить смокинги, как вторую кожу – всё это время он по-прежнему наблюдает.  
Как мышцы движутся под кожей, едва заметный наклон головы в сторону говорящих, плавно подбирающуюся при его приближении фигуру.  
Александр обходит его по дуге, как зверя, как будто любуясь, он и в самом деле не сводит глаз. Туфли его скрипят – да, они умеют и это, и Александру отлично известно, как это бесит, как раздражает усилившийся в предвестии схватки слух.  
«Чувствуешь меня», - с весёлым азартом думает он.  
Наконец, он становится лицом к лицу с объектом ноль-семнадцать, не скрывая самодовольной усмешки, не опуская глаз – зал, должно быть, звенит от напряжения, не слышно ни шёпотка, люди прилипли к стенам, но Александр чувствует только бешеный бег крови и радость предвкушения.  
Он знает свои риски, о да.  
\- Отдавайте приказ, полковник! - весело кричит он, не отрывая взгляда от ноль-семнадцать.  
В чужих серо-голубых глазах плещется тёмное пламя.  
Александр не отказывает себе в удовольствиях – проходит целых три с половиной минуты прежде чем преимущество «совершенного оружия» становится окончательно очевидным.  
Полковник резко командует отбой, но ноль-семнадцать уже занёс железный кулак, когда Александр говорит, задыхаясь и облизывая разбитые губы – так тихо, чтобы слышно было только двоим:  
\- Я поймал тебя.  
Александр действительно знает свои риски. Солдат застывает с занесённой рукой, и не приказ полковника тому виной.  
Александр опускает голову на пол и усмехается, уже не таясь. Солдата уводят, и глаза у него стеклянные, как всегда, но пальцы живой руки чуть заметно дрожат.  
Вовсе не настолько отмороженной идиот, каким хочешь казаться, да?..  
Миссия обещает быть очень интересной.


	23. Когда всё начинается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Февраль 2016.  
> Александр Пирс/Зимний Солдат, в те далёкие времена, когда Александр сам полевой агент.

Это всегда начинается одинаково.  
Александр пробирается дворами, в тенях, избегая освещённых и людных улиц. Впрочем, кто обратит на него внимание сейчас, подходящая к концу ночь была слишком богата на знаменательные для города события. Вывихнутое плечо ноет, и промокшая в чужой крови рубашка неприятно липнет к телу.  
Его заданием было вычислить и убрать крота.  
Александр проходит в убогую квартирку связного, Йозефа Брауна, едва кивая, и сразу идёт в спальню, к массивному телефонному аппарату, единственной новой вещи здесь. Он отчитывается в штаб, коротко, самое основное, потом запрашивает информацию по Солдату. Слушает, не меняясь в лице, следя, достаточно ли далеко Браун, чтобы не узнать лишнего.  
В запросе нет нужды – весь западный Берлин сотрясло от ночного взрыва, но Александр не отказывает себе в удовольствиях, за которые не нужно платить.  
У него нет достаточного доступа, но ему дают требуемые данные всё равно.  
…Однажды штаб будет подчиняться ему, и уже сейчас это ясно как день всем, кто умеет хоть чуть-чуть чуять ветер. В организациях вроде ГИДРЫ без такого умения не выплыть.  
Закончив сеанс связи, Александр идёт в ванную, стаскивает с себя грязную одежду, одной рукой, пульсирующим от боли плечом приваливаясь к холодному кафелю, зубами отрывая упорную пуговицу с манжета ещё утром белоснежной рубашки. Он наскоро принимает горячий душ. Браун с вечным запозданием что-то кому-то докладывает за хлипкой дверью ванной. Жалящие струи падают сверху, Александр стоит, прикрыв глаза. Он должен чувствовать усталость, последние двое суток выдались напряжённее некуда, но чувствует только постепенно усиливающийся звон в мышцах и накатывающее предвкушение.  
Это всегда начинается одинаково, и Александр каждый раз спускает это на тормозах.  
Потом, напоминает он себе. Потом придёт день. Но не сейчас.  
Он выходит из ванной, вытираясь наскоро, ничуть не стесняясь Брауна, переодевается в сменный костюм, непроизвольно всё нетерпеливее. Разомлевшее в горячей воде плечо почти не болит. По позвоночнику одна за другой катятся искры.  
Он в два глотка выпивает вежливо предложенный Брауном виски со льдом, неожиданно недурной, отделывается парой слов от вопросов, говорит, что устал и всё передаст с письменным отчётом, и быстро прощается.  
Они сталкиваются в темноте подъезда, где-то на середине пути, и Александр не считал этажи.  
Он успевает дотянуться до кобуры, но не более, прежде чем его втискивает в стену.  
– Плечо, – яростно рычит Александр на грани слышимости, и хватка становится мягче.  
– Которое? – выдыхает темнота, но чужие пальцы уже бесцеремонно ощупывают оба, и Александр только возносит короткую благодарность небесам, что железные достаются правой руке.  
– Это? – насмешливо шепчет темнота, и Александр давится воздухом, когда левое плечо сдавливают безо всякой жалости, перед глазами вспыхивают белые искры. Александр бьёт под дых здоровой рукой, и, наконец, выхватив пистолет, упирает дуло в чужое горло. Ноль-семнадцать охает коротко от удара, не снимая ладоней с его плеч, не отодвигаясь, и тихо смеётся.  
…Александр знает его дело вдоль и поперёк, всё ещё не его уровень доступа, но – но никогда, даже в мыслях не зовёт его иначе, чем «Солдат» и «объект ноль-семнадцать».  
Какие-то границы переходить нельзя, если не хочешь упасть, и Александр их не переходит.  
От Солдата несёт кровью, потом и порохом, живая ладонь влажная и горячая, бёдра притираются к его бёдрам, и Александра ведёт от этого, как мальчишку.  
– Миссия? – говорит он отрывисто, зло, пытаясь удержать себя в руках.  
Бессмысленный вопрос по сути, он знает всё и так. Ноль-семнадцать поводит головой, прижимаясь к дулу щекой.  
Где-то этажом ниже хлопает дверь, и они замирают, глядя друг на друга. Глаза ноль-семнадцать поблёскивают в темноте. Александр замечает свежую ссадину на его скуле. Кто-то переговаривается на площадке внизу, взволнованные женские голоса.  
Ноль-семнадцать ещё чуть-чуть поворачивает голову и обхватывает дуло ртом.  
Александр выдыхает коротко, медлит с пару секунд, а потом отдёргивает руку с пистолетом и бьёт ею, яростно и расчетливо, как всегда без замаха, тыльной стороной ладони ровно по ссадине.  
Ноль-семнадцать встряхивает его за вывихнутое плечо, и сонм белых искр перед глазами становится алым, когда чужой рот накрывает его собственный.   
Александр дёргает Солдата ближе, обхватывая за шею рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом.  
Пожилые немки внизу испуганно обсуждают взрыв на окраине, где-то наверху Браун как всегда стучит о прошедшей операции МИ-6, скармливая им фальшивые факты.  
…Это становится опасным, когда Александр понимает, что не в состоянии отследить, в какой момент в действительности всё это началось.  
Он держит дуло у виска Солдата, пока чужая железная рука ласково сдавливает его горло, а живая расстёгивает ширинку.  
Ни один из них не собирается делать последний шаг, и оба знают это, вот в чём штука.  
Вот в чём проблема.  
Александр влюблён в риск, и он говорит себе – потом; и – я знаю точно, где нужно остановиться.  
Это несложно.  
Это несложно. Это несложно, это-несложно-это-несложно, речитативом отстукивает в мозгу, когда ноль-семнадцать отсасывает ему, и рука, удерживающая стремительно тяжелеющий пистолет, предательски дрожит.

В конце концов, это действительно несложно. Но "потом" наступает только спустя целых двенадцать лет.


	24. Пост-гражданка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Май 2016.  
> Пост-гражданка.

У Стива почти нет сводного времени. Стив не даёт себе его.  
Иногда, приходя, он застаёт там Тчаллу. Прямая тёмная фигура, руки заложены за спину, голубой свет криокамеры, стылое неприязненное выражение в глазах высокой женщины – капитана королевской охраны.  
Она смотрит на Стива так, как смотрят на чужака, принёсшего горе в дом.  
Тчалла не оборачивается и здоровается, спокойно и твёрдо, как всегда, когда Стив встаёт с ним рядом, плечо в плечо.  
\- Ваше величество, - кивает Стив.  
Изморозь на стекле камеры размывает, искажает черты Баки. Сколько ни вглядывайся.  
\- Без происшествий, - коротко говорит Тчалла, и нет нужды пояснять, о чём он. Вопрос, всегда сверлящий сознание, пока Стив не в Ваканде.  
Тчалла взглядывает на него искоса:  
\- Куала-Лумпур?  
\- И Бейрут.  
\- Неплохой разброс. Как ваша операция?  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Стив, приподнимая угол рта, опуская голову. – Жертв удалось избежать.  
Тчалла кивает одобрительно. Некоторое время они молчат. Взгляд женщины-капитана жжёт Стиву лопатки.  
\- Удалось выяснить что-нибудь, - Тчалла кивает на криокамеру, - касательно мистера Барнса?  
Стив опускает голову ниже, потом поднимает снова.  
\- Нет, - говорит он.  
Тчалла кивает, не удивлённый. Как и каждый раз до этого.  
Он уходит, уходит женщина, Стив и Баки остаются наедине. 

Клинт уходит на дно вместе с семьёй, и Стив старается его не выдёргивать.  
Наташа отписывается, что в порядке.  
У Ванды, Сэма и Скотта есть свои комнаты во дворце, как и у Стива, есть даже общая гостиная, но эти помещения чаще всего пустуют. Мстители нужны миру – всё чаще. Это напоминает игру – Тони отводит глаза правительству, в том числе и от них, Стив уверен – Стив со своими появляется там, куда Тони не пускает неизбежная бумажная волокита.  
Им удаётся как-то удерживать баланс. Успевать там, где нужны.  
Две половины бывших Мстителей довольно недурно обходятся без связи друг с другом восемь месяцев, а потом Тони звонит. Дальше они координируют свои действия напрямую.  
Тони выступает на телевидении, даёт интервью, как-то там на свой манер меняет настроение общества касательно Стива и тех, кто ушёл с ним.  
Иногда звонит просто так, пожаловаться на жизнь и отсутствие в ней Пэппер.  
Имя Баки никогда не всплывает в их разговорах.

Имя Баки не всплывает ни в каких разговорах.

Иногда это ощущается как сон, от которого Стив не может проснуться. Он словно вернулся в те два года поисков человека, который не желает быть найденным.  
Все зацепки снова ведут в пустоту, пустоту, пустоту.  
Криокамера тихо гудит, и этот звук кажется вечным. 

Ванда изредка спускается туда вместе с ним, натягивая рукава на пальцы.  
В первый раз Стив заставляет себя молчать, ждёт, потом надеется, потом спрашивает – в лифте, когда они едут наверх.  
\- Нет, - говорит она твёрдо, несмотря на виноватый вид. Тюрьма сделала её взрослее и молчаливее, и Стив чувствует от этого глухую, подавленную злость.  
\- Я контролирую это плохо, и трогать разум… повреждённый разум. Нет, Стив, извини. Это опасно для него.  
Стив кивает, поднимает подбородок выше и расправляет плечи.  
\- Я понял. Спасибо всё равно.  
Ванда останавливается, уже взявшись за ручку двери в свою комнату.  
\- Ему снится… это не совсем сон, в смысле не картинки, но. Свет, покой. Уверенность.  
Она взглядывает в лицо Стива через плечо, снизу вверх.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Стив. – Спасибо, Ванда.  
Ванда никогда не ходит к Баки сама, но со Стивом – бывает.  
Кажется, ей там спокойнее. Стив стоит, сунув руки в карманы, Ванда сидит, скрестив ноги, на стульях для посетителей.  
Скотт, кажется, пытается что-то выспрашивать у неё потом, и Сэм отвешивает ему символический подзатыльник.  
Сэм молчит, но в молчании его поддержка, сочувствие, может, ложка усталого удивления.  
\- А куда делся наш бравый сержант? – спросил он, когда они хлюпали ногами по взлётной площадке подводной тюрьмы. – Решил снова поиграть в прятки?  
Стив проследил за посадкой джет, вбил курс и сел за штурвал. Он поставил управление на автопилот, когда тюрьма осталась далеко позади. И потом ответил Сэму.  
\- Мужественно, - сказал тот, помолчав, и к огромной благодарности Стива больше не касался этой темы.

Шэрон теперь не работает в ЦРУ, но Стив просит Тони, и она при деле, так или иначе.  
Стив получает от неё письмо на электронную почту – снимки нескольких страниц из дневника Баки; всё, что у неё было. Стив разом выучивает всё наизусть до последней буквы, но часто бессмысленно листает снимки на телефоне, задумавшись.  
Его долг перед Шэрон растёт в геометрической прогрессии.  
Психологи, врачи, Вижн, доктор Стрэндж – говорят, что методом проб и частых ошибок можно попытаться. Но всегда останется риск. Всегда останется что-то ещё.  
Нет-нет-нет – приходит отовсюду – пусто-пусто-пусто.  
Стив думает поговорить с Тони насчёт организации встречи с Зэмо.  
Стив думает поговорить с Тором насчёт асгардской медицины.  
Стив думает, что всё это больше всего напоминает ему месяцы облигаций и танцев на сцене, когда где-то идут бои. 

Когда начинается то, что потом назовут войной Бесконечности, Стив выкраивает сутки и летит в Ваканду.  
\- Ты будишь его не для сражений, - говорит Тчалла. – Ты будишь его потому, что мы можем не вернуться.  
Гнев женщины-капитана плотный, как вибраниум. В голосе Тчаллы одобрение и ожидание, подходящее к концу.  
\- Я не нашёл решения, - говорит Стив, когда кроме техников у криокамеры остаётся только он сам. Прижатую ладонь обжигает холодом. – Может, его нет. Но я не дам тебе пролежать так всю жизнь. Прости.  
Изморозь стекает со стекла с той стороны.


	25. БакиНат, тренировка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Июнь 2016.  
> БакиНат, тренировка, юст, по заявке Икар

…Их тренировки всегда похожи на секс.   
Они держатся настороженнее, вежливее и отчуждённее, чем даже Баки со Старком, а это показатель.   
При встречах Наташа кивает коротко, не глядя в глаза дольше доли секунды, отслеживает перемещения по комнате, не поворачивая головы. На миссиях окликает по связи «Барнс», редко, с уловимым, колотым напряжением в голосе.   
Но всё это не работает, всё это не помогает, когда она, с трудом и тщетно смиряя нетерпение, подходит к дверям в тренировочный зал.  
Она знает, что найдёт его там.  
Несколько секунд Наташа всегда медлит в дверях. Изучает обстановку, говорит она себе.  
Барнс движется расслабленно, с закрытыми глазами, текуче и невероятно легко. Не бьёт, но отмечает удары. Почти танцует.  
Ничего похожего на её собственную обманчивую, вбитую в тело лёгкость балета.   
Это лёгкость запущенного в полёт снаряда. Инерция и чудовищная масса.  
Барнс делает перекат, довершает движение и открывает глаза.  
\- Привет, - говорит Наташа, и голос кажется слишком низким в тишине.   
Тщательно выстроенная дистанция гнётся, пружинит, изменяет свою форму, холодное становится горячим и плавным, острое – каучуковым, и когда чужие стеклянно-светлые глаза темнеют мягко, медово и начинают опасно блестеть из-под длинных ресниц, Наташе будто вновь исполняется пятнадцать – всё вдруг словно слазит шелухой: опыт, годы, змеиная кожа наросшего цинизма, цементный налёт страхов, усталость и напряжение мышц. Наташа облизывает губы, переступает через эту шелуху и делает шаг вперёд.  
Пульс отбивает чёткий чеканный ритм, она вплетается в танец, и через мгновение всё начинает ускоряться.   
Есть расстояние, на котором нельзя соблюсти чувство меры.   
Время, как всегда, растягивается в бою.   
Дыхание сбивается первым. Пульс начинает частить следом, отдаётся в ушах барабанной дробью.   
Они катаются клубком, как звери, и бьют в полсилы, но не шутя. Железо руки опасно мелькает перед лицом, и Наташа выгибается дугой, грудь горит огнём, всё тело кажется сгустком огня.  
Взгляд выхватывает смеющийся прищур, ясную голубизну, и Барнс перекидывает её через себя, она цепляет его ногами и валит следом.  
Они откатываются друг от друга стремительно и замирают, часто дыша, в паре метров. Чужие глаза горят, и Наташа прячет, держит, удерживает улыбку, но куда там.   
Ах ты чудовище, думает она зло и влюблённо.   
Отбрасывает волосы с лица, поднимается плавно и грациозно, будто и не выбивала собою пыль из матов четверть часа.   
Барнс, не спеша вставать, лениво прослеживает её взглядом до раздевалок, и Наташе хочется одновременно передёрнуть плечами и обернуться.  
После тренировки и горячего душа в теле расслабленная сытость, и Наташа знает, что скоро, скоро марево рассеется, мышцы снова затвердеют, затвердеют мысли, и вернётся холод и настороженность, промятая дистанция восстановится. Барнс из сияющего, быстрого мальчишки станет снова хмурым убийцей, и она сама растеряет и лёгкость, и готовность рисковать.   
Но ещё немного, ещё пару минут…  
Она прикрывает глаза, когда слышит упругое движение за спиной, и даёт себя поймать.


	26. Уроборос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сентябрь 2016.  
> Александр Пирс/Зимний Солдат в годы совместной работы.

Солдат сидит у него на кухне.  
Неподвижный, бесшумный, как изваяние, как мебель. Часть обстановки.  
Бледно-жёлтый свет фонаря неисправно мигает в ноябрьской стылой ночи за окном. Дочь, свернувшись калачиком, разметав кудри по подушке, спит за стеной. Фелисити на благотворительном ужине в Чикаго.  
Александр тяжело приваливается к косяку, прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе на миг провалиться в это мгновение.  
Последствия недавнего покушения и кровопотери ещё дают о себе знать, к концу дня голова шумит.  
Александр чувствует опустошение. Даже гнев не приходит. Гнева было слишком много последние недели, когда пришлось зачищать проваленную агентурную сеть.  
Его сеть.  
Если прислушаться хорошенько, можно вычленить мерный звук дыхания.  
Можно ощутить прицел взгляда на себе. Различить тихое гудение руки, терпеливо ждущей, когда ей позволят сжаться на его горле.  
Тикают часы.  
Спасай то, что ещё можно спасти, говорит трезвая, разумная часть. Твоя дочь спит за твоей спиной. Веди себя естественно. Приказывай.  
Если Солдат подчинится – наказание, обнуление. Если нет – вероятно, смерть.  
Солдат сидит у него на кухне, неподвижный и бесшумный, как часть обстановки.  
Часть жизни.  
Сколько уже? Четверть? Треть?  
…Две трети?  
Александр смотрит ему в глаза. Солдат смотрит в ответ.  
Александр вспоминает, как за непослушание при подготовке к какой-то миссии разрядил в него шокер. И как Солдат выбил ему руку из сустава. Мог вырвать к чёрту.  
Как первый раз приказал обнулить и стоял в шаге, слушая крики, машинально складывая их в слова. Было всё равно, в сущности, досадно только терять контакт. Александр не верил в чудеса и не обращал внимания на лизоблюдов-докторов, пытавшихся убедить, что фиксация сохранилась, что Солдат вспоминает его снова.  
Горячие блики в стоялой воде чужих глаз.  
Как однажды напился и сидел, привалившись к криокамере, впервые проговаривая вслух эту сказку про новый мир.  
Александр хотел построить новый мир. И строил его. Всеми доступными средствами.  
Солдат шёл следом, как тень.  
Новый мир не мог сложиться без Солдата. Александр видел в нём воплощение своих идей, возможно, идеальный инструмент. Идеального партнёра. Идеального союзника.  
Иногда ему казалось, что Солдат это понимал.  
Понимал, о чём говорил с ним Александр. Глубже нарочито однобоких выспренных слов программной пропаганды для машины.  
Иногда Александру казалось, что он просто спятил.  
Как сейчас.  
Солдат сидит на его кухне. Александр не пытается вести себя естественно. Он шагает вперёд, ещё и ещё. Сердце отзывается чёткими ударами. Он всегда вторгается в личное пространство, бесцеремонно и уверенно, показывает, что в нём нет страха.  
Солдат поднимает лицо.  
Сделаешь что-нибудь или нет, прищуривается Александр. Искры поднимаются вверх по позвоночнику. Тяжёлый шум в голове переходит в шипучую лёгкость. Александр останавливается так близко, что они почти соприкасаются коленями, опускает ладонь на стол рядом. Не делает больше ничего.  
Солдат смотрит, его выражение почти не меняется, в полумраке сложно различить лицо.  
Рука тихо гудит, а потом приходит в движение.

Александр продолжает тащить его за собой, как объект устрашения; как балласт. Время сложных в эксплуатации убийц с отмороженными мозгами, нуждающихся в пропаганде и обнулениях давно прошло, разумеется.  
…Сколько бы ни проходило обнулений, сколько бы ни было переездов, после миссии Солдат всегда оказывается на его кухне.


	27. Пирс/ЗС

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если вам кажется, что все мои тексты по пейрингу Пирс/Зимний Солдат одинаковые, вам не кажется. Это всё один текст, в котором я меняю по одной детальке за раз.  
> Январь-февраль 2016.

Солдат – самое странное, что с ним когда-либо происходило.  
Сложно сказать, когда это начинает внушать опасения, но Александр всегда знает, где следует остановиться.   
(Причина, по которой он проживёт долго, очень долго для своего рода занятий.)  
Он оставляет полевую работу и переходит на гражданское отделение службы, он задумывал это давно; блестящий и подающий надежды профессионал, он растёт и продвигается быстро, как всегда.  
Больше трёх лет проходит с тех пор.

\- Если хочешь подниматься выше – не увлекайся ничем лишним, ничем опасным, ничем, связанным с заданием, - прикуривая вечную сигару, отечески говорит ему Родригес, когда Александру ещё каких-то двадцать два.   
Родригес самый успешный агент, но Александр знает, что даже самый успешный агент всегда пушечное мясо.   
…Ровно через полтора года Сара Уоллес, дочь посла Британии в США, миссия №3667, сбор информации, становится Сарой Пирс.

Александр поправляет часы, бессмысленно касается узла галстука-бабочки, делает вдох и расслабляет плечи.  
Солдат – три общих миссии и почти семь лет назад Александр насмешливо зовёт его про себя «этот» или «орудие». Александр любит опасность и любит риск, и застывшие глаза и металлическая рука мало пугают таких, как он.  
Под конец второго задания – четыре месяца бок о бок, под прикрытием, в поле, по уши в дерьме – Александр подставляется, чтобы вывести «орудие» из окружения.   
Они жрут из одной миски, спят вповалку, курят последнюю оставшуюся сигарету на двоих, и медленно съезжающий в лихорадку от ранения Солдат внезапно хренов философ.   
И это в чём-то даже хорошо, потому что торопливо отдрачивать «орудию», царапаясь губами о свежий шрам на чужом виске - отдаёт сумасшествием, а партнёру по заданию – всего лишь случайный эпизод на службе.  
…Одну миссию назад Александр запрещает себе делать глупости.

Солдат идёт к нему через зал, и Александр в первое мгновение даже не узнаёт его.  
Самоуверенная улыбка, смокинг, безупречная стрижка. Женщины оборачиваются на него – хорошенькие женщины в вечерних платьях, и Александр на мгновение со странным чувством представляет среди них Сару.  
На одном из подобных приёмов он её и встретил.  
Солдат рассекает толпу, как океанский лайнер – волны. Александр должен познакомить его всего лишь с парой нужных лиц, у каждого из них своя миссия.  
\- Колин Пристли, мой коллега.

\- Хочешь выжить, помни, что нет друзей, соратников, врагов – есть союзники и цели. И одни могут легко превращаться в других, и наоборот, - говорит Родригес.

Колин шутит со спутницей Александра, угощает сигарами генерала, безупречно играет свою роль. Он чуть наклоняется к Александру, когда говорит с ним, кладя горячую живую ладонь на плечо, и острый, пряный запах Dior Sauvage, кажется, оседает на коже.  
Колин гладкий, щеголеватый - отвратительный тип, если уж говорить откровенно, - и в какой-то момент Александр чувствует, что его отпускает.   
В конце концов, парня стирают чуть ли не после каждой миссии по слухам.  
От Солдата в нём нет ничего. Да даже если бы было. Александр никогда не колеблется, если приходится жать на курок. Один из залогов его успеха.  
Вечер мельтешит калейдоскопом слов и красок, пузырьками от шампанского, кончается быстрей, чем можно себе представить.  
Завтра Александра ждёт Бейрут.   
А потом Колин смотрит на него через стол - голубые радужки всегда как холодный отблеск на дуле - перед тем как с улыбкой извиниться перед собеседниками за предстоящую отлучку и выйти.   
И Александр, поднимаясь следом, понимает, что только начинает по-настоящему делать глупости. 

…Ему довольно долго удаётся лавировать между наставлений старины Родригеса; долго, но не всегда.


	28. Пирс/ЗС

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И ещё одна вариация всё того же.  
> Зима 2016.

Это становится опасным, когда Александр понимает, что не в состоянии отследить, когда всё началось.  
Ноль-семнадцать, при других играющий отмороженную куклу, задевает его плечом, проходя мимо, и Александр на мгновение, на долю секунды прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как горячие искры скатываются вниз по позвоночнику.  
Он уже знает, где Солдат будет его ждать.  
Это становится опасным, когда Александр понимает, что знает, как расстёгивать обмундирование Солдата лучше, чем техкоманда.  
Это бесит его - он безупречно контролирует себя на миссии, знает, чувствует: ему всё равно. Он профессионал, в конце концов. Лучший из лучших.  
Но стоит только дать отмашку о завершении, отрапортовать в штаб - словно кто-то щелкает тумблером.  
Александр никогда не успевает исчезнуть вовремя.  
Он обнаруживает себя привычно, резко, на скорость расстегивающим ремни и пряжки чужого обмундирования, ноль-семнадцать рычит ему в рот от нетерпения, его живая рука дрожит лихорадочно, мнет белый ворот его рубахи, железная вдавливает плечо в стену так, словно Александр мог бы уйти.  
Он может, говорит он себе мысленно каждый раз. Может, просто не хочет.


End file.
